It just had to be you Roman Reigns
by stingerette1975
Summary: Roman Reigns was on his way to being the top of the WWE. What happens when a slighty older woman comes into his life and changes it for the better? Both have secrets that could have consquences, but will their love over come that?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- A story about Roman Reigns and his quest to make it to the the top of the WWE...but what happens when a slightly older woman makes an appearence in his life at the wrong time? I only owe the names of my characters and stories, others are owned by WWE.**

_Chapter 1_

Roman Reigns...what can you say about the guy? He has what it takes to make it to the top. To beat John Cena for the top babyface company. Of course, one of his best friends, Dean Ambrose, is not to far behind him. His other best friend, Seth Rollins, decided to join the so called Authority by turning his back on them on RAW. He had to admit, even he didn't see that coming. But never the less, he was proud of the three of them for coming so far from development, to the NXT, and now the the main roster of the WWE. It was almost as if it was a dream that he didn't want to ever wake up from. But in truth, he was a scared shitless of how well it has all come about. But he knows not to overthink it as it can always be taken away. For now, he just wants to enjoy the ride that they are on and see where it goes. Right now, he has a match against the undefeated Rusev tonight and he needed to keep his head in the game. This was Smackdown and knew the fans needed to see the fearless Roman Reigns make his appearance down the fans. As scary as that is at times, he loved going through the crowds. Seeing the kids, especially, made him realize just how much pride he has in the business. Despite of him being related to half the people in the business, he knew that he had a lot to prove to people that he wasn't just the other second and third generation wrestlers. Don't get it wrong, they worked hard, but nowadays, its almost impossible to achieve dreams when you have expectations to live up too. He knew he couldn't let them or the top management down.

"Hey Roman!" yelled Seth backstage. Even though they were on opposite sides on TV, behind the scenes, they were still the best of friends.

"Yeah Seth? What's up?" he asked while taping up his wrists and hand to get ready.

"Me and Dean are gonna head to the hotel rooms after the show to relax, do you want to join us in watching movies and eating pizza?"

"Sure thing...I could use a relaxing night for a change. Being on the road for the last month with no days off is finally getting to my body and I'm tired of the club scenes night after night."

Seth chuckles at the comment, knowing full well that he felt the same thing. Sometimes, its just nice to actually just have a quiet night in. They don't get to hang around each other a lot to keep the storyline going. So for Roman to take the chance to relax with them is nice. He needed to be around his best friends.

"Awesome! I will let Dean know before we leave so that he knows that you aren't still pissed at me!" knowing full well what that meant.

"I wasn't pissed at you Seth, just wish me and him knew that you were going to defect to the Authority is all. I didn't like being kept in the dark about it and I know that Dean was more irate than I was. It took me three days to calm his ass down. Hell, even sex with the women at the bars weren't cutting it for him and you know how he is!" finishing up the taping so he can put his glove on for the Superman Punch move that is suppose to happen tonight.

"I know and I am sorry. Triple H wanted to keep it a secret for the shock value. If you both knew, then the part wouldn't have played out the way it did. You both needed to kept from so the fans can see that you two didn't know what was coming. I will be honest with you. I didn't like keeping it from the both of you, but it was part of the job that I can to fullfill. I hope that we can move pass this and make this a great rilvary on TV. I am looking forward to see this where this goes and I hope that the three of us succeeds beyond our dreams. I am happy that you are getting the push that you deserve, hell, that the three of us deserves." in his most sincere voice.

Roman looks at Seth and studies him. He hated that he was kept in the dark, but he knew there was a reason he was. But it was one of his closest friends and he was happy that he was happy. He puts up his fist for a fist bump and it was joined by Seth.

"I will see you later on tonight. Tell Dean to not be an asshole during the movies...and please, no damn Rocky movies! So sick of that crap!" he laughs to help ease Seth's mind.

"I will! And thanks bud..for being understanding"

"Yeah yeah yeah...get out of here!" trying to be serious.

Seth nods as he turns and heads out of the locker room. Roman was ready to head to the top of the fans area where security was in place. He says on final prayer before heading out the door.

She was walking back to her seat when she walked right into someone that nearly knocked her down. He grabs her and holds her up. "Are you okay Miss?"

She looks up and sees the most intensive grey eyes she has ever seen...nodding yes, "I'm sorry for that", as he gently lets her go and heads to where he was going. She knew who he was and almost melted at the sound of his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the crappy first chapter, I know where I want to go with this, it all depends on you guys if you want it to continue or not. So without further ado, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave reviews! :)**

_Chapter 2_

Amanda is a huge wrestling fan and has been for over 30 years. Funny how not a whole lot of women are true wrestling fans. Not talking about just the good looking guys, but the whole genre in general. She has always liked the storylines and how they are represented. Her favorite is Bret Hart and Sting. Granted, Sting never wrestled for WWE, but nevertheless, she loved watching him wrestle about as long as she loved watching Bret Hart. She knew that by taking her son, Daniel, to his first wrestling event in 6 years, she was just as excited as he was. Her favorite in today's generation is the Shield, namely Roman Reigns, as she thought not only was he the most handsome looking wrestler since Sting, but the one of the most dominate up and coming stars in the business. She couldn't just wait to see where the future of the young man was gonna head, but she knew he was destined to be one of the great ones. So for tonight's RAW, she brought her son and one of her best friends, Misty, whom she has known for about 15 years, to the event with them.

"Hey Misty, I need to go to the restroom while this boring ass diva match is going on," she complained while Summer Rae and Layla were 'fighting' over a man and the match was just about to put her asleep, "Could you watch DJ while I go so that I can be back in time for Roman and Dean's tag match?"

Misty laughs as Amanda does somewhat of a pee pee dance, but seeing her eyes kinda watered, she knew she had to go. "Yes, sure, go ahead. Me and DJ will be right here and waiting for you." she winked and smiled as Amanda bends down to kiss her son's head. "You be good for Tia Misty while I go to the restroom, ok?"

"Okay momma, can you bring me a Sin Cara mask. PLEEEEEEEEASE?" his little blueish green eyes staring twinking on his mother. He was and still is a huge fan of Sin Cara and the Undertaker. But with him being the center of her world, she puts her hand on her chin and smiles, "I will think about it on my way back from the restroom." she laughs as he sticks out the bottom lip that always makes her crumble. He nods and she turns to head to the restroom.

After washing her hands and grabbing her cell phone, she starts to head out of the restroom. As she steps out, she notices a souvenier stand right by her. She smiles when she sees that they have a green and gold Sin Cara mask. She works her way up throught he crowd and waits for her turns. 10 minutes later, she has the mask and a shirt of Sin Cara that she knew he would love. As she walks, she texted Misty to let her know she was on her way back to where they were. Before she could finish, she runs right into someone and almost gets knocked down. She suddenly feels a hand grab her arm and the other hand on her back to keep from landing on her back. She looks up and sees the most beautiful set of grey eyes that she had ever seen.

"Are you okay Miss?" he asked in the most deep and powerful voice that was enough to make panties of every women soaked to the bone. Nodding yes, "I'm sorry for that", and then he gently lets her go and starts to head in the direction of where her seat was at to get ready for his match.

She shakes the image of the whole thing and then it dawned on her, it was her favorite wrestler, Roman Reigns. _Oh how embarrassing! I walk right into him and didn't realize who it was!_ , she thought. All she knew is that she had to get back to her seat before he came down. So she went around the other way so that she could make it to her seat before he came down.

"Thank Misty! Sorry it took so long, I had to make sure I got a certain little boy what he was asking for," as she handed the happy son the mask and shirt! "Thank you momma!" he shrieked as he hugged her so tightly.

**(Cue Roman Reign's entrance) **

As luck would have it, he was coming down the aisle that her seat was in. She couldn't believe her luck! _Oh my heavens! I can't believe he is coming down this way soon!_ her mind was saying.

As Roman makes his way down, he sees the woman who he almost knocked down. She was gorgeous, but older. She was jumping up and like the rest of the fans, but at the same time, she was wanting to let the little boy beside her see him. As passed her, he looked over and winked and did a small fist bump with the little boy, making him scream with happiness. Of course, he had to remain in the Roman persona, but deep down, that made him proud. He also could have sworn that the woman went from jumping up and down to shock when he winked at her. Not a lot of fans really makes him take noticed, but the woman did and he needed to find out how send for her backstage. He hopes that after his and Dean's match with Seth and Orton, that he can see if he can send for her backstage. Something about her captured his imagination. Even after nearly knocking her down, he felt something, but he wasn't sure what. All he knew is that he needed to meet with her tonight and before she leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all that are reading this story. Hope that it captures your imagination! I do want to read what you all think of this so far so please leave a review and let me know what you think! Again, I owe nothing from the WWE, just my characters and the story! Enjoy! :)**

_Chapter3:_

After Raw was done, Amanda, Misty and DJ, (otherwise known as Daniel), started walking up the stairs laughing and joking around. It was an all around great evening and the fact that the dark match consisted of Stone Cold and The Rock doing a segment from the Attitude Era. It was a great way to end the show. Misty needed to use the restroom so they headed over to the public restroom and both Amanda and DJ waited outside.

"Momma?" DJ asked while playing with his mask.

"Yes bubbe?" as she holds them closer as people continue to walk past to head outside in the cool darkness.

"Thank you for bringing me here tonight! I had a blast even though I didn't get to see Sin Cara. Maybe next time?" he smiled big.

"Well, we will see if he will be in the next show if they came back, okay?" DJ nodded as he leans into her. "But I am glad to hear that you had fun. This is what momma did all the time and wanted to pass that on to you!" she beamed as he smiled.

Misty came out about 15 minutes later and started heading out to the parking lot to start back home.

Roman finishes taking a hot shower after his brutal tag team with Dean against Orton and Rollins. Even though the Shield is no longer at the moment, Roman, Dean and Seth are still good friends behind the scenes. Orton is pretty much an outsider in the group so he hangs out with HHH and Cena. After his shower, he comes out in his towel and walks over to his locker. Dean is getting dressed in jeans and a while tank top.

"Hey bruh, how are you feeling after that match?" Dean asked as he combs his hair before putting his hat on.

"Not too bad, that one hit Orton did on my back is hurting some, but other than that, feel pretty good. You?" knowing full well that Dean doesn't feel too much pain. After all, he fought in brutal matches in the Indies before making it to the WWE.

"Shoulder is still bruised, but not feeling to bad." he chuckled as he sits down to put his shoes on.

"Seth, how are you feeling from that spear you took from Roman?" Dean laughed as he comes out of the shower last and is at his locker.

"Shut up asshole! I thought he was gonna break me in half!" he bellowed as both Roman and Dean laugh at his expense.

"Dean, who do I need to talk to get a fan to come backstage?" he wondered as he starts to put on his shirt.

Dean looks at him for a moment, shaking his head thinking its another female fling. That was part of their personas now. They get any woman and have in every town they have been in. All three have a bet going to see who slips up and doesnt get the one night stand done. They have to show proof that they are having sex. Something the men do to boost their egos.

"You need to talk to both HHH and security to get the pass and permission. Why, a female already caught your eye?" he joked not knowing that Roman really did meet a woman he felt for.

"Why would you want to bring a fan backstage already?" Seth asked while putting on his black pants and blue shirt with the words METALLICA on it.

Roman, wearing blue jeans and a while shirt himself, sat down to put on his shoes, shakes his head. _And they wonder why I don't talk about my sex or love life right now. Ignorant assholes!_

Ignoring Seth's remark, he looks at Dean, "Yes, there is a female that I literally ran into and almost knocked down. She was just beautiful, not like the girls we slept with...the fly by night hoes. But a beautiful woman who looks to have a young son with her. I would like her to be able to come back and meet her personally."

Dean walks over to Roman and pats him on the shoulders, "Well, good luck, by the looks of things now, she may not be here anymore. The building is almost deserted with the exception of a few fans waiting in the back."

"Well, who knows, maybe she will be one of them in the back. If I see here, maybe I can convince her to join me somehow." being quite serious.

"Roman, man, that is like finding a needle in a haystack right now." Roman shoots Seth a look of flying daggers. "Hey, I am being serious Roman, Salt Lake may not be a big city like Chicago or New York, but its pretty big in its own right. But hey, like Dean says, maybe she is in the back waiting."

"Maybe so, I just can't seem to get her out of my head right now." He packs up and loads his suitcases.

"Sounds like you got the case of the Summer Lovin feeling right now!" Seth says as he laughs and before Dean smacks him upside his head.

"Ow! What the fuck what that for Dean?" he rubs his head while carrying his bags.

"Just shut up and let's get out of here. We have a long night ahead of us before we head to Las Vegas tomorrow" Dean says as he opens the door to head out. Both Roman and Seth grab their bags and follows Dean out the door.

Amanda, DJ and Misty head to the back of the building where there were already several people waiting to watch the wrestlers leave. Some honk to knowledge fans, others waves as they head out. They got to see Orton, Cena, The Usos and the Wyatt Family leave already. There were still several others getting into their cars and heading out.

"Well, I think that is all of them, Can't believe we didn't get to see the Shield leave together. Kinda bummed!" Amanda said as the three starts heading back.

"I know, right?" Misty responded as both Amanda and her held DJ's hand. Amanda looks at Misty, "Will you take DJ to the car? I need to use the restroom one last time before we head out."

"Sure, no problem! Let's go DJ!" as she takes his hand. "Okay momma, be careful and see you in a bit!" as he kissed her.

She laughs and starts to head up the area to use the restroom, just before she reaches the door, she felt a hand around her mouth and her body slammed up against the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the follows and favorites! Hope you enjoy! Leave a review, love to read them! :)**

_Chapter 4:_

Roman, Seth and Dean were walking towards the back to their car. Roman found out that the woman he ran into had already left and it left him a little bummed. He really wanted to know who this woman is as she seemed to ignite something he hadn't felt in so long. Both Seth and Dean noticed his demanor.

"Cheer up Reigns, there will be other women I am sure that you will meet like you did this chick. Time to live it up tonight as Seth and I are going to the clubs to party the night away. Why don't you join us since we have a couple of days off?" Dean asked as they make it outside and to the noise of the fans that are still behind to see them.

"Maybe, but you just don't get it Dean. This one is different, like she isn't like the others that I bump into or talk to. She seem mature, older as in sexy, and attractive. Just something about her." he says as he helps load up his bags, and notices that he is missing her bathroom bag. "I forgot my night bag in the locker room, I will be right back, just don't leave without me!"

"Then hurry it up, we ain't got all night, unless its with beautiful women!" chuckled Seth as he bumps Dean, who is also laughing. Roman shakes his head and turns and heads back, not knowing what he is going to run into.

"Don't say a fucking word, bitch. You looking all fine and shit that I just had to see what you had. But reassured, you scream, and I will kill you right here, right now. You got me?" the dark voice whispers as he takes the knife and slowly cuts up her shirt as he releases his hand off her mouth.

"Please let me go, I won't say anything!" Amanda cries as she feels the cold breeze of her shirt being cut. She knows what is going to happen and tries to figure out how to get out of it. She has her little boy to think about and she wasn't gonna go out like this. She goes to step on his foot and tries to elbow him in the stomach. It doesn't even make him flinch, just angry. He turns her around and slams her to the floor.

"You will pay for that you fucking bitch!" as he gets on top of her and starts to rip her shirt and bra. She struggles fiercely but stops when he puts the knife to her throat. She has tears coming down her face and he now starts to undo her pants. _Please God, don't let this happen to me. Please save me from this. I have a little boy who needs me!_ She thinks to herself as she looks the other way.

"You are so gonna enjoy this baby...yeah, I can't wait to stick this dick inside of you! You seem like you need it!" he laughs.

She closes her eyes, to block out whatever is gonna happen to her. Next thing she notices, she feels someone literally jerk him off of her and hears someone talking.

"I am gonna give you three seconds to explain what the fuck you are doing before I beat your ass to a bloody pulp!" he growled as he slams him up against the wall by his neck.

She opens her eyes and looks up. It was HIM. It was Roman Reigns of all people to save her. She slowly sits up, covering what she could with her ripped shirt and sits under a water fountain and watches the whole scene unfold.

"I wanted to show her a good time and she wanted it!" he yelps as Roman tightens his grip further.

"Really? She wanted it, is that why you had a knife to her throat and ripped her shirt open? She WANTED it? How about I show you how much I WANT to hurt you?" as he took his fist and punched him hard in the face to where he fell down the wall, he picked him back up and hit him again. "How about that? Do you like that shit? Do you?" he asked as he kicked and punched the guy on the ground.

"Please stop! Im sorry!" the would be rapist yelled.

"You're SORRY? What about her? HUH? Did she tell you to stop? DID SHE?" he screamed as he continued his assault.

About that time, both Seth and Dean came looking for Roman and came upon him beating a guy to damn near death. They both ran over there to stop him.

"Roman! What the fuck is going on?" Dean yelled as him and Seth tried to pull him off the guy on the ground.

"This peice of shit was trying to rape a woman when I came upon this and started beating the shit out of him!"

Both Seth and Dean stopped as Roman continued and looked over to where Amanda was sitting, she was in shock and shaking. Dean looked at Seth and both nodded. Seth went to stop Roman while Dean walked over to where Amanda was.

"Roman, stop, please, I think this guy is damn near dead. Stop! I think you proved your point!" he kept tugging at Roman. He finally stopped and looked up to Seth and then looked down to the asshole, who wasn't moving much. "Call the fucking cops before I finish him off" he said in a low voice before he got up, leaving the guy bloodied and bruised. Seth pulls out his phone as Roman walked away from him.

Amanda looked at Dean as she tried to scoot back. Dean, being the asshole of the group, looked at this poor woman and his heart literally soften up. He took off his jacket and handed it to her. "I won't hurt you lady. Here is my jacket to cover yourself up. You are safe, I promise, you are safe now. He won't hurt you anymore, okay?" he smiled, but was literally boiling inside. Amanda slowly takes the jacket and wraps herself around as she continued to sit there.

"Is she okay?" Roman asked as he came over to where Dean was. "I don't know, she looks to be in shock" Dean answered as Roman bends down to see her. He is shocked by who it is. "Oh my God, its you! The one I ran into! Oh my god, we need medical attention here!" as he gets closer to her.

Dean looks at him, puzzled and confused, _This is the woman, no wonder he was bummed. She is beautiful, even in her state_, he thought, but shakes it off by the sound of her whimpered voice.

"Please, don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me" she kept saying as she wraps herself tighter, leaving Roman more angry and rage for that piece of shit hurting her

She starts to retreat back until she hears a familiar voice.

"MOMMA!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the favorites and follows. Hope you enjoy this next chapter! :)**

_Chapter 5:_

"MOMMA!" comes a little boy running down the hall. Another lady running close behind him as Amanda looks up with tears in her eyes, running down her face, manages a small smile when she sees her bubbe boy running towards her. "Momma! Are you okay?" he asked in a worried voice. She slowly reaches for him as he comes closer, scared of what he is seeing. She nods, saying, "Yes baby, I am okay, just a little hurt, but nothing that can't be fixed," as she pulls him down and hugs him hard. She was too afraid to let him go.

"What the fuck happened here?" demanded Misty, who sees her best friend for the first time since she left for the bathroom 30 minutes ago. Her and DJ were getting worried so they decided to come back to the door. It was locked, but after finding a security officer and explaining the situation, he let them in to get her. Now, she sees a scene that she didn't want to see. Her best friend, scared and hurt and she wanted to know why. She then walked over to Roman and stared him down and asked him in a calm voice. "I am not going to ask again, what the FUCK happened to my friend?"

Roman, who just beat the immortal shit out of a guy for trying to rape her best friend, said through his gritted teeth, "Why don't you ask the fucking shit bag that is laying within 10 feet of you with bruises and blood coming out of his mouth and ears." he pointed as he stared back at Misty. "I stopped him from hurting her or worse, killing her."

Misty looked over to the guy that Seth was standing next too and saw what Roman did. She then turned back to Roman, "I'm sorry for coming at you like that, but thank you for rescuing her. She is like an older sister to me and I wouldn't know what to do without her here." she looked down, embarrassed. Roman's face soften at the apology, "It's okay, you were worried, I get that, if it wasn't for Dean and Seth here, he would have been dead." About that time, the medical personnals showed up to examine her along with the police guarding over the would be rapist, who hasn't moved yet.

Misty nods and smiles and then walks over to Amanda, who is still clinging to DJ. "Sweetie, let him go for a bit so that these people can look you over." Amanda looks up at her, "No, I don't want anyone touching me...please, don't let them touch me." She pleaded as she stays in her position. Both Roman and Dean look at her, helpless to touch her, to let her know she is okay, but Roman spoke up first, "Please listen to your friend, these people won't hurt you. I will make sure of it, okay? They will even have a female look at you in private so that you won't be embarrassed, but please get checked out to make sure you are okay to go, okay?" he asked in a calm, but worried voice. He really needs to make sure that she is okay for not only for her and her son, but for him as well. He won't be able to concentrate until he knows for sure that she isn't hurt in any other way but the scratches and bruises she has.

Amanda, who still has DJ in her arms, looks at Roman and closes her eyes to release more tears. She opens them up and nods while a female paramedic gently takes her hands and brings her out from under the water fountain. Amanda releases DJ, who refuses to leave her side, and struggles to keep herself covered up, and heads into the restroom to be checked out.

**About two hours later,**

Amanda comes out of the restroom with both her son and the paramedic. It is noted that she suffered a deep cut in the back from where her shirt was cut open, so it required 10 stitches to close it, a nip on her neck, a knot on the back of her head that didn't require x rays since it popped out, and some bruising on her arms and wrists. Other than that, she was fine physically, but mentally, she was a wreck. The lady perscribed her some Loratab and Tylenol 3 to ease her pain and gave her a card that helps with rape victims if they need someone to talk to.

Roman, Dean and Seth all waited for her after giving the police their statements, and the guy was handcuffed and loaded into the ambulance to get checked out and then release to the police to be booked on charges. They also called and talked to both HHH and Vince to let them know what went down so that they knew before the police called to verify their employment. Both Vince and HHH have offered to pay for Amanda's medical bills from this ordeal, and to offer all three a vacation until next Monday. They have also offered to pay for her and her son's trip to the next Raw, with security, to ensure they get the best time and to make sure they are safe for their events.

They, along with Misty, sees Amanda and DJ and walk over to get the news. "She is banged up some and required stitches, but she is okay for now.", all breathed a sigh of relief, "but she is gonna need to be watched for the next few days to insure that her head is okay. She does have a good size knot on the back so she is in pain. I have prescribed her some meds, so whomever she is staying with, needs to make sure she takes them tonight so that she can sleep and rest." the Female said as she puts her stuff up and gets ready to head out. She then turns to Amanda, smiles and gently holds her hand, "get some rest and please to it easy, okay?" she asked sweetily.

Amanda nods and she shakes the lady's hand. She smiles and the lady turns and heads out with the rest of her crew. She looks at Dean and weakly smiles, she hands him his jacket since she is now covered in a new shirt that the lady gave her. "Keep it sweetheart, I have tons of others." He smiles back and waves it off. "You sure? By the looks of your shirt with holes, looks like you need it more.." she said, slightly chuckling. "Funny lady, but yes, I am sure. Think of it as a souvenior as not everyone gets a real Dean Ambrose jacket from yours truly!" He bows with his arms out.

Amanda shakes her head a little, "Okay, I give in, thank you for the jacket. I shall treasure it always." she smiles as she puts the jacket on carefully. She winces, but Misty helps her to make sure she doesn't hurt any further. Dean smiles and steps back, leaving Roman and Seth, not sure of what to say. "I am glad that you are gonna be okay ma'am. Sorry we didn't arrive sooner to help." Seth said, looking down, somewhat uncomfortably. Amanda looks at him and slighty amused, "First off, please don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel old, and secondly, it's okay, no one knew this was gonna happen, but I do thank you for calling the police and helping. Not many women are this lucky to have three guys to save them. I am forever in your debt for that." she choked as she remembered what could have been. "You don't owe me or any of us a debt, we are just happy that we were here at the right time."

"Well thank you Mr. Rollins, thank you from the bottom of my heart." Seth, who hated being called that, gladly nodded and stepped back. She then looked at Roman, who actually saved her life. Him, of all people, the one she has the biggest crush on, the one she dreams about and follows on Twitter, saves her from being killed. She doesn't know how to truly repay him for that. "Roman, I cannot thank you enough for saving my life tonight. If you hadn't been here, who knows what would have happened. And for that, I can never repay you for being there. All I could think about, " she starts to tear up, and Roman, not knowing what to say, couldn't look at her at that moment for fear of tears falling from HIS eyes, but he listened, "was my little boy here, as he is my world." looking down at her precious son, who clinged to her hard. He hasn't left her since her ordeal and is afraid to. But he looked up at his mom and smiled, knowing she is now safe.

She looks back at Roman, who trying to avoid the tears himself, makes her feel bad, but continued, "Please don't feel bad, you did what a true gentlemen would have done and you will always hold a place in my heart for that. And I do owe you somehow. But for now, all I can offer you is a heartfelt thank you and maybe I will see you again on TV."

"You don't owe me anything baby girl, I was just glad I was here when I was. You were who I was looking for after the show but couldn't find you, so I assume you had left. When I saw you getting attacked, at first, I didn't realize it was you, but it didn't matter at the time, because a woman was getting hurt and I needed to step in. Then after everything went down and saw it was you, I knew fate stepped in." he rambled, not caring if the other guys heard or not, he needed to tell her that and hope that he didn't come out as an idiot.

She looked at him shocked and speechless at first. She didn't know what to think, knowing that he was looking for her. She finally found her voice, "Wait, what? You were looking for me? Why me?"

"When we crossed paths so to speak, I felt something I havent felt in a while, and wanted to bring you backstage. I don't know what it was, but I knew I had to try and meet you, but then you had left, or at least I though you did. And that isn't all."

Trying to soak this all in after her horrific ordeal, she looked at him, nodding for him to go on. "HHH and Vince have invited you and your son to next week's RAW, free of charge on everything." trying to loosen the load by letting her know that. "What, WHAT?" her voice louder than intended.

"Yeah, you fly out on Monday morning and return Tuesday morning, hotel, tickets, food, the works are all paid for if you choose to go." handing her a WWE card with Vince's and HHH's numbers on them. She takes it not sure what to think, except that she had a headache coming on from the knot. In a matter of hours, her whole world flipped upside down, and she isn't sure what to do or think. "Would you be willing to go? We would be your security until our matches and after. It would be our honor to accompany you two." his grey eyes burning through her eyes. "Momma, can we? can we PLEASE go?" DJ pleaded as he jumped up and down. She looking at him, not wanting to disappoint, but not knowing what to do at this point.

"Let me think about it and I will let the either Vince or HHH know in the next couple of days" leaving Roman and the others thinking of her decision.

**So will Amanda take up WWE's offer or will she say no? Stay tuned! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness in getting the new chapter out. Thanks for your patience and understanding. Hope ya'll are enjoying the story so far! :)**

_Chapter 6:_

Four days later, Amanda has just gone back to work after taking an extra day off from her ordeal. Once she explained to her boss what had happened, he insisted on her taking an extra day off to recover and to come back when she was ready. During that time, she sat and pondered on what to do about her trip to RAW in a few days with DJ. It was being held in Las Vegas so it wasnt to far of a travel. She ended up calling Vince himself, to first of all, thank him for what he has done for her and her son, secondly to accept their invitation on the condition that her or her son doesn't get left alone for any reason other than the restroom. She was and still is scared shitless of what happened and it has made her vulnerable to say the least. And Third and lastly, to not give the boys, (Seth, Dean and Roman) a hard time for helping a fan in a voltile situation. Vince chuckled at the boldness of this woman and accepted her conditions with his own-that her and her son just simply have fun. They also talked about the plane tickets, hotel and pickup. Everything is set and its a matter of just hoping things turn out ok.

**Later that night:**

Amanda was getting DJ ready for his bedtime ritual when she heard her phone go off, not thinking of it really, she lazily picks it up and checks the text. She is shocked at who texted her.

_Hey baby girl. Hope you didnt mind that I got your phone number from Vince. It cost me $300 but I felt it was a good investment. I wanted to see how you were and to check in on you if that is okay. -Joe_

"Joe?" she thinks in confusion for a moment. Then it dawns on her that it's Roman's real name and a small smile crept on her face. She couldn't believe that he texted her, and paid $300 for her number! He must have been hit in the head too many times to want to pay that much just to check in on her! She sets the phone down for a bit so that she could get DJ settled in bed for the night.

After everything is done for the night, she sits down and stares at her phone that has a text of her favorite wrestler...Roman Reigns, Roman-fucking-Reigns! She squels a bit before hitting reply...

_Hey you, thank you so much for taking the time to check in on me. At first I wasn't sure who it was, until I realized you used your real name. LOL but a question, why the hell, (pardon my language), did you pay $300 for my phone number! I'm not worth THAT much! And yes, its okay that you wanted to make sure I was okay, that was very sweet and kind of you. - Amanda_

"ping ping"..."ping ping"...as a cell phone went off. He picked it up after waiting for almost an hour to her from her. He wasn't sure if she was going to respond or if he scared her off. He pushed a button and smiled when he sees that it was from her. He even chuckled at the language part, but it made him tingle at the thought that she was okay with him texting her.

"It's funny how a simple text from a woman you don't even know makes you look like a school boy who has a crush on the gym teacher." Jon said in amusement as he comes walking out of the kitchen eating a hot dog. Ever since that day, Joe has been distracted on a personal level. He refuses to take a woman back to his hotel room like Jon and Tyler has in the past few days. It's like he is cheated on her and they aren't even on a friend level, but yet, it's mean too much to disrespect her. "Shut the hell up Jon," Joe said laughing, "I just can't describe what she does to me and I haven't even really TALKED to her on a personal level, other than, you know, that day..." he sadly and angrily remembered. Jon walked up to Joe and patted his shoulder, "Don't do that Joe, just be thankful you were there to save her. And that we were there to stop you from going to prison. She seems to be a nice lady who happens to be one of your biggest fans. And not bad looking, to say the least, " winked Jon as he turns to sit down on the couch.

Joe looked at him both funny and jealously. "Calm down Joe, you know I ain't into being with one woman so you don't have nothing to worry about. If she makes your heart pound hard, breath hard just thinking about her, makes you laugh at the mere picture of her, then she is the one. Remember, you get to see her this Monday, so be prepared."

Joe thought for a moment and knew Jon was right. He looks at her text again and hits reply,

_Didn't think I would hear from you baby girl. To answer your question, I felt you are worth the $300 and my man card to text and check in on you. Never say you aren't worth it, to me, it was my honor to pay that much and would have paid more if I had too. I smiled when I got your text, to be honest, I was worried that you wouldn't respond back. And I apologize if I confused you with my real name. I felt that since we seen each other outside the ring, I wanted it to be more personal. I hope its okay to maybe, you know, call you sometimes or texts, whichever you feel comfortable with. If its not too much trouble, I would like to take you and your son out to lunch before RAW on Monday, if that is okay with you. If not, I would totally understand and still would look forward to seeing you that night. I look forward to hearing from you Amanda, if not tonight, hopefully tomorrow morning. Sweet dreams. -Joe_

And he hits send before turning around and joining Jon on the couch, patiently waiting to hear from the woman who could have possibly stolen his heart.

Amanda is just getting ready for bed when she heard her phone go off. In a way she hopes its from Joe, but don't want to her hopes up. She picks it up and smiles when she sees who its from. She can't believe how sweet and shy he sounds by texts. The thought of him wanting to take her and her son to lunch made her giddy inside, but scared at the same time. After what happened this past Monday, she is scared shitless around men. She knows that Joe would never hurt her, but that fear creeps up on her at times. But she also needs to know that no matter what, she can't let that keep her from doing things in her life. To have a WWE wrestler of his calibar ask her out to lunch was like a dream come true for her. The dreams she has had of him would make her blush in front of him. But why her? She needed to know that question before she agrees. So she hits reply:

_Hi. Before I answer your question, there is one of my own and I need you to be honest with me. Why me? Out of all the women that fawn all over you, why me? I am 10 years older than you with a son that is going to be 11. You could have your pick of ANY YOUNG lady out there that doesn't have any children, why me? There are so many beautiful women that you could have, not some plain and simple woman like me. Think long and hard before you answer, because after being hurt so many times, my heart and mind can't take another bad decision that goes wrong. I apologize if I put you on the spot, but I am too old for games so I just want us to have an honest conversation before it goes any further. Well, I am off to bed, again, thank you for checking in with me and I look forward to your answer in the morning or afternoon. Sweet dreams yourself Joe. -Amanda_

And she hits send, turns her phone to silence and goes to bed, not know what will await her when tomorrow comes.

**A/N: So, how will Joe respond to Amanda's text? Would love to hear what you ya'll think so far! enjoy! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! Glad to know this story has interest you somewhat! Nervous of how this story ends up, but its been in my head for a few months. Hope I don't disappoint! Enjoy the next chapter! :)**

_Chapter 7:_

Amanda was getting ready for work, she hadn't heard from Joe in two days and RAW was in two days. She figured the question she asked either scared him away or pissed him off. Either way, she felt stupid for thinking she had anything kind of feelings or connection with him. All she could do is just move on with her life and after this coming Monday Night RAW, she can proceed back into some sort of normalcy. As much as it bothers her, she can't dwell on it, she has a young boy to think about. Being a single mother wasn't in her cards, but her last two relationships just didn't pan out. Her first one, DJ's father, cheated on her twice and she kicked him out. Her second one, Kevin, as much as she loved him, his abuse was too much. For the sake of her son, she had to get out and she did. Although she remains on friendly Kevin, she just couldn't deal with his drinking at the time. He is now sober, thank God, but the damage was done. Here she thought Joe was different, what the hell was she thinking? "Yeah, right, he is just like the rest, a fucking asshole. I guess he couldn't handle the question I asked him," talking to herself as she fixes her hair. She had to be to work in 20 minutes and didn't want to be late. "Oh well, he lost, not mine." as she picks her things and heads out the door. She just knew it was gonna be a long day.

**Meanwhile:**

"You are such a fucking stupid asshole Joe," said Colby, aka Seth Rollins. "Why the fuck would you leave her hanging like that? Especially after what she just went through the past week! Are you THAT ignorant?"

"She the fuck up Colby, you don't know what the fuck I am thinking right now!" yelled Joe, who hasn't talked to Amanda in a couple of days. Her text to him that night has really made him think as to why her, and honestly, he didn't have an answer as to why. All he knew is what he felt in his heart.

"You sure as hell could have fooled me Joe, she asked you a fair question and you don't have the fucking nerve to tell her anything, instead, you just leave her hanging. Great job, you are now the King of Assholeness!" Colby said through his gritted teeth. He didn't really know Amanda, but from what he saw that night she was attacked, he felt some sympathy and caringness towards her. Like a sister. For some reason, he felt he needed to protect her feelings from his bohemoth of a friend.

Before Joe could respond, "Did someone mention me?" Jon asked coming out of the kitchen eating a sandwich. Colby looks at Jon, "No dumbass, I'm talking to the one that dethroned your Assholeness title." Colby said as he sat down and turned on the X-Box 360, he needed to play Call of Duty to relieve some frustations of both Joe and his sexual appitite.

"Well excuse the fuck out of me Colby, but I am still the King of Assholeness" he winked he looked at Joe, who was looking at Colby like he was already 20 feet under. But in truth, he couldn't blame Colby being pissed off at Joe, hell, he was too, but at the same time, Joe needed to figure it out.

"Joe," said Jon, who was now standing by side him, "it's none of my business, but Colby does have a point, you shouldn't have left her high and dry like that. After the other night, she doesn't need to be hurt anymore than she already is. If you have changed your mind about her, then at least be man enough to tell her. She deserves that much from you. Don't lead her on like that and than act like a fucking scardy cat when she asked you an honest question. Don't be mad at Colby for pointing out the obvious, be more pissed off at yourself." he says before finishing off his sandwich.

"Jon-" but Jon put his hand up in his face, "No, you need to figure this shit out. Raw is in a couple of days and her and her son are gonna be there. Don't make this situation more fucked up and awkward as it is. If you don't want anything to do with her, tell her, plain and simple."

"How the fuck do I do that Jon, huh? TELL ME HOW THE FUCK TO DO THAT?" he roared as he starts to pace. Before Jon could respond to his question, Colby, who has had enough, gets up and slams Joe to the wall, taking both Joe and Jon by surprise. Jon tries to intervene, but Colby, not talking his eyes off his Joe, "Don't fucking do it Jon!"

Jon puts his hands up and steps away. He knows these two butt heads from time to time, but this time, seems more personal. Not sure why, but he knew he needed to let them work it out. All he can do is just watch and make sure no blood is splattered on the wall. Lord knows he doesn't want to clean up the already dirty place as it is.

"What the fuck is your problem Joe, huh?" not letting Joe go.

"The same should be asked of you. You act like YOU have feelings for her!" Joe asked in a very low and monotone voice. "What gives?"

Colby releases Joe and backs up a bit. "I just like her as a sister. There is something about her that just makes me want to protect her that way. Yes, I do have feelings for her, but not like you do. Jon and I made a pact to protect her at any cost while she is in Vegas with us. As for you, after that night, the way she looked at you, you have to be a fucking idiot to not see she has some sort of feelings for you, but her eyes are scared, man. And you doing this shit doesn't make it any easier for her. You need to man up and realize that you are almost 30 years old. You, along with me and Jon, are in the prime of our fucking lives in the WWE. We are doing what most people DREAMED of doing. I know you and Melissa had a bad break up, but know that Amanda isn't anything like her, from what I have seen. So I am gonna ask the same question that Amanda asked you, why her? She has a right to know."

Joe looked at Colby, the one that he never thought would say THAT much to him. He is usually the quiet one, but this one got him rattled up. Looking down, he closed his eyes and the vision of Amanda came to his mind, as it did the past two nights. God she was beautiful. But he was right, she didn't deserve to be ignored like that. Taking a deep breathe, he looked at Colby and Jon, who is now beside Colby, looking at their brother in arm. Jon put his hand on Joe's shoulder, "I think you already know the answer Joe," he looked at Jon, "I can see it in your eyes, man. You are torn up right now, and rightfully so, but you need to let Melissa go and just let your heart heal. Don't hold that against Amanda. As Colby said, she has been through enough hurt."

"Thanks guys, especially you Colby. I guess I am just to scared to feel what I feel." Colby hugs Joe and then fist bumps him. But curiously, he did ask, "It's okay bro, but honestly, what is it about her?"

Joe walks over to the couch and sits down, hands rubbing his face while the others joined him.

"Man, I really and truly don't know. All I know is that when I caught her falling out of the restroom that night while I was on my way to my entrance, I just felt this jolt of electricity. Something I haven't felt in my whole life. No other woman made me feel that, usually they were just the whores by night, but with her, it was different. I don't know, maybe because she IS older than me," thinking back to this past Monday Night RAW in Salt Lake City. "When I saw her being attacked, seeing her delicate face, it was the first time I felt that I NEEDED to protect her from that bastard and damn near killed him if it wasn't for you two."

Jon leaned forward and spoke up, "I have to admit, I have never seen that side of you before over a woman. Even the locker room Divas doesn't get that much protection from you. Or us for that matter." Leaning back Jon looked at Joe percuriously and cautiously. He really hasn't seen this side of him before, even in the developments.

"He is right Joe, it seems like Amanda was meant to be in your life right now. You deserve to be happy and from the looks of it, she just might be the one." Colby said, agreeing with Jon.

"But what if she isn't? I mean, what if she doesn't want anything to do with me? I don't think I can handle being hurt again." in a worried state. Both Jon and Colby knew he got it bad for her.

"It's just a chance you have to take Joe. But at least let her know where you stand. Don't make it any worse and awkward than it already is for her. She doesn't deserve it. So call her and let her know who you feel, or at least be honest and tell her in person."

And with that, both Jon and Colby got up and left Joe alone to ponder his thoughts. They were right too. He needed to tell her, but would rather do it in person. So, he pulls out his phone and finds her number with ease. He punches text and writes,

_Hey baby girl. I am so sorry for not responding in the last couple of days. You really gave me something to think about when you asked me your question. But in truth, I would rather tell you in person. Text of phone calls makes it to impersonal. Would you please accompany me to lunch? I want to just talk to you one on one. I can have both Jon, (Dean Ambrose), and Colby, (Seth Rollins) take DJ on the rollercoasters and both the M&M store and Coke place. I promise it will be strictly professional on my part. But please don't say no. -Joe_

_BTW: You do realize you have two big brothers now that have promised to kick my ass if I don't this right! But I hope you hear from you soon. LOL_

And hits send before getting up himself and heading to the gym. He just hopes it wasn't too late with her.

Amanda was finishing up her last room of the day when she heard her phone go off. She already had a somewhat bad day from people not doing their job and doing some extra load. After cleaning the bathroom, she put her cleaning supplies away on her cart and wipes her hands. She picks up the phone and opens to see a couple of texts...from HIM.

Curiously, she mumbled under her breath, "What the fuck does he want?" as she opens to read them. She stood there for five minutes, reading it over and over. She couldn't help but laugh at the 'brothers' comment but other than that, she wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but at the same time, she needed to hear where she stood with him. So she hits the reply button,

_Well, guess who decided to finally respond...(rme), guess you finally decided to make time for me for a bit, huh? Anyways, I am not sure if that is a good idea to do, but since it's in a public place, fine, I'll do lunch. But I won't make any promises of how this will play out. It's sad that is took my two "brothers" to get me to hear from you. So I am not sure if you are doing this because you want to or you feel entitled too. Either way, be prepared. Tell those two boys I said thank you for thinking of me. Glad I was on SOMEONE's mind. Cause it sure as hell wasn't yours. - Amanda_

Then hits send, puts her phone down and continues to finish up her day at work.

**A/N: Wonder how Joe is gonna handle this one? Sounds like he has to figure out how to smooth this over with her. Let me know what ya'll think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the follows, reviews, and favorites. I am still contemplating if I should keep this story going or not. But I am liking where this is going. So here again is another chapter, a lengthy one, so I hope ya'll enjoy! :)**

_Chapter 8:_

**Monday Night Raw, (2 days later):**

Amanda and DJ landed in Las Vegas in a private plane that Vince provided for. She told him he didn't have to go to such length to bring her there. She would have been happy if just flying commerical. Vince chuckled and said that it was no problem and that Stephanie and Paul would be there to meet her and her son. They would then be escorted by limo to the MGM Grand Hotel to get their room, (paid for mind you), for the night. All she needed to do was just enjoy herself along with her son. She then thanked him for his genoristy and kindness. He told her to not let that secret out.

Both Amanda and DJ starts to walk down the stairs of the plane and was met by both Stephanie and Paul. "Momma! Look! Its Stephanie and HHH! Can we say hi?" her son excitely asked. She smiles and chuckles, "Bubbe, there are here to pick us up and take us to our hotel. I'm sure saying hi won't be a problem, but I want you to be on your best behavoir, understand?" DJ looks down, "Yes, ma'am" he said in a shy voice. Once on the bottom of the stairs, she bends down, "Hey, it's okay to be excited, I just want you to be respectful and show them that you are a nice young boy. You aren't in trouble, for I am sure they are just as excited to see you, Okay?" DJ looks up and smiles, then hugs her. "Yes momma, I promise to be good."

"Ms Sargent?" Stephanie asked as she and her husband walks up. She extends her hand out, "I'm glad you and your son could make it. I am truly sorry for what happen last week and hope that tonight will make up for your tramatic experience." She says sincerly.

Amanda takes her hand as she smiles, "Thank you so much Stephanie, I can never repay you for your kindness that was bestowed upon us. And please, call me Amanda, Ms. Sargent makes me sound like my mother." She laughs.

"Okay Amanda, and please, it is out pleasure to do this for you two. I hope tonight will bring you better memories that you will remember. And this must by your precious son, DJ." She asked warmly as she bends down in a squat and offers her hand.

"Hi" he said as he shyly walks up to her with his hand to return the shake. "My, you have a very strong handshake DJ! Must mean you are a strong young man!" DJ eases up as HHH speaks up.

"Hey little man, are you ready for Raw tonight?" DJ looks up and smiles. "Yes sir I am!" he responded happily. "Good, and please, no sir...makes me feel old! You can call me HHH if you would like!" DJ giggles as he nods. "Okay HHH!"

"Good, shall we get you two situated at your hotel Amanda?" Paul asked as he picks up DJ and leads Amanda and Stephanie to the limo. "Sure, thank you!" as she picks up her bags and follows. "No, Ricky, grab Amanda and DJ's stuff please!" She said as the security comes over. "Yes Ms. McMahon!" as he grabs her bags and follows closely behind.

Somehow, Amanda feels this will be a night she won't forget. She just hopes her son will remember this night as well.

**At the gym:**

Joe, Colby and Jon were doing their daily workout at the gym. Joe, who hasn't heard from Amanda since two days ago, has been distracted since that time. He sent her another text after that saying that he HAS thought of her the past two days prior to that, but she never responded back. She just hopes she will still meet him for lunch. Colby and Jon have not said anything since that day about her. They know it is something he has to work out with her. He did ask them if they would take DJ for a few hours while he has lunch with her. They agreed on one condition, that he stays honest with her and not fuck up anything. In a short amount of time, they have grown to really like her. They have secrectly been texting her without Joe's knowledge to keep in touch. As pissed off as she is to Joe, she couldn't help but grown to like Jon and Colby like brothers. Although they are younger than her, they took on the role of big brother protectors. They didn't like sneaky around behind his back, but they wanted to make sure she was okay and that she was still coming to lunch with Joe. She replied that she still intends to do that, but make no promises of how it will go. They have it set that Amanda will meet Joe at the Hard Rock Cafe at 1pm. It's 11 now and Amanda texted Jon from the limo saying they have arrived with Stephanie and Paul and they were on their way to the hotel to check in.

_Glad you made it safe sweetheart! You know Joe is gonna kill us when he finds out we have been in contact with you this whole time and he knows nothing of it! LOL -Jon _

_Oh I know, I should kinda go easy on him at lunch, but he needs to know that I don't take my feelings lightly and I am not some fly by night whore that is out to get him. Oh and thanks! - Amanda_

_Just be careful and just listen to him. If nothing else, just listen. He has been really down the last couple of days and Colby and I are ready to slam his fucking head in soon! You really have him riled up and scared shitless. Never seen him like this, not even with Melissa, but both Colby and I have made it clear that he needs to be honest with you, and the same goes for you. Be honest. He has been hurt by the one woman who claimed to love him, as I told you yesterday. But don't let him know I told you. Let him tell you the whole story. And with your past relationship with men, you need to be honest with him and let him know what happened, again, as you told me. Oh and Colby says hi, he is looking over my shoulder reading this! - Jon_

Amanda reads the texts from Jon, trying to process what he is saying. Yes, he told her about Melissa yesterday, or at least a few details. Melissa met Joe about three years ago at a house show, much like how Joe met her. They got serious pretty fast and three months later, she left and disappered. Joe didn't tell his boys the real reason she left, but according to Jon, she left him a broken man for a long time after that. It took almost two years to get him to let go of the hurt, or at least most of it. She hits reply...

_Lol...tell Colby I said hi and miss him too! And yes, I get what you are saying and I give my word that I will listen to everything he has to say. Sorry that he has been driving you crazy lately, but I just wish he would just tell me instead of leaving me hanging. But as you said, I will listen and hear everything he says. I will trust myself to be honest with him, as long as he is honest with me. Again, can't make promises of how this will turn out, but I will take this advice to heart. Tell Joe I will see him in a couple of hours. xoxo Amanda_

_No problem sweetheart! Will do! xoxo Jon and Colby_

"Okay Joe, we gotta get out of here in a few. Your lunch with Amanda is in a couple of hours and we need to get ready for little man to keep us busy. You ready?"

Joe looked over at Jon as he sets his weights down. As much as he doesn't want to, he knows that he needs to get ready for his time with Amanda. He just hopes that he can smooth things over. She has occupied his thoughts for the past two days after her last text to him. He needs to explain why he has a hard time answering her question. He still doesn't know, but only that he feels something for her that he not even felt for Melissa.

"Yeah, let me grab my stuff and we can go." He said as he picks of his black duffle bag and water bottle. He just knows this is gonna be a long day.

The ride to the hotel was eventful as DJ kept both Paul and Stephanie laughing so hard. He certainly was a charmer for sure. But her lunch with Joe is gonna be interesting to say the least. She just hopes that it isn't all in vain.

**Hard Rock Cafe:**

Joe arrives 15 minutes early so that he can get a table that is more private for him and Amanda. He was nervous as hell and wanted to make sure they were alone with no outside interference. Dressed in black jeans and blue sleeveless shirt, his hair in a low ponytail and a silver cross around his neck. He wanted to look presentable, but not overly dressed. He paid the hostess and waitress $200 each for a table in the back by the patio with walls around them. It was their VIP section that wasn't due to be used until later that night for a concert. So it was perfect for their lunch...date? He just hopes she will give him a chance to explain his attititude.

Amanda shows up right at 1pm. Both Jon and Colby took DJ to see the strip of Las Vegas. He reminded the two boys to NOT take him to the strip clubs. They winked and chuckled, saying they wouldn't anyways since DJ would would make the girls jealous! They all laughed and she set to head to the resturant.

"Hi! How may I help you today?" the hostess asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, I am hear to meet someone at 1pm. Mr. Joe Anoa'i? I have a reservation with him at 1pm" she said nervously.

"Ah, yes, we have been expected you. Mr. Anoa'i is already here waiting for you in the back. Let me take you to his table, follow me!"

Amanda follows her to the back in the VIP section and spots Joe there, waiting for her to arrive. He looked absolutely handsome. "Here is the other party sir. Let me know when you are ready and I will send your waitress over here." she said as she sets down a button like remote.

"Thank you Lisa" he said without taking his eyes off of Amanda. She was gorgeous. She wore a white shirt with high sleeves and somewhat low cut. She also had a black short skirt on that just barely went to her knees with black sandals on. Her hair is up in a ponytail with small amounts hanging the side of her face. She wore a sterling silver cross with a bird attach to it.

He stood up as she gets ready to pull her seat out, "Let me get that for you Amanda, please" he asked as she nervously nods yes. She sits down and he gently pushes her in.

"Thank you for coming, I wasn't sure if you would show up or not." He whispers softly in her ears, sending goosebumps down her back as he heads back over to his chair.

"You're welcome. I wasn't sure if I was going to come, but I keep my word, so here I am" she politely said as she watches him across the table.

After a couple minutes of nervous and awkwardness, Joe finally speaks up first.

"I'm sorry for making you think I was ignoring you. I honestly didn't know how to answer your question, and truthfully, I still don't know. But I do know that I feel something for you, just what it is at the moment, I don't know. But I do know that seeing you again, just takes my breath away."

Amanda looks away and looks outside the window. "You know, I have to admit, coming here wasn't a good idea. I am not sure what you want me to say other than, just be honest with me. You felt something that night, as I, but unlike you, I don't run away from how I feel, I just don't make the first move anymore. You aren't the only one who has been hurt in a relationship. My trust factor is very little. My guard is up like the great wall of China. If it wasn't for my son, I wouldn't know where I would be. But know that I am not the type to play games. So if that is what you are gonna do, then I need to leave now."

She goes to stand up, but Joe grabs her arms, making her stay where she is, "Don't leave please, just give me 10 minutes and if you still want to walk out, I won't stop you. Please?"

**So, will she stay or will she go? Stay tuned...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I wasn't gonna post this until next week, but after getting a lot of messages telling me they like the story, I decided to show my appreiciation by posting one more chapter to keep ya'll going until next week! Enjoy! again, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! :)**

"He is gonna fuck it up with her, I just know it Jon," said Colby as they shadow DJ to make sure he doesn't go off anywhere. "I just hope for her sake that he doesn't lead her on or I real ream his fucking neck."

Jon looks over at Colby, who, on the outside, has a tough exterior, but inside, he is like a fucking teddy bear. He liked that about him as he never back down from anything. "Watch your fucking mouth Colby," whisper Jon, "We still have a little boy that we need to watch. As for Roman, let's see how it goes first. I already told Joe numerous of times to not screw this up. He just needs to be upfront about how he feels about her. I already told him that she isn't Melissa, and from us talking to her these past two days, Amanda proved she isn't. Yes, Roman REIGNS is her favorite wrestler, but JOE is totally different in that aspect. I'll be honest, if Joe didn't go after her, I would have," confessed Jon.

Colby looked at him in shocked, "What the fuck Jon, seriously?"

"Yeah, I am serious. That night was the first time I let a female actually KEEP my jacket as a souviner. Usually I can't stand a woman touching it, but after that what happened to her, I couldn't help but feel for her." Jon turned and looked in front of him, "Hey buddy, stay right here in front of us, don't go off or your mom will have our hides!"

DJ stopped and looked at him, he smiles, "Okay Mr Ambrose! Sorry!" he said as he grabs his and Colby's hand. Jon looks down and squints his eyes, "Don't call me Mr Ambrose...just call me Dean, okay?" he chuckled. "Okay Mr. Dean!" Jon looks at him and then just laughs. Meanwhile, Colby, still reeling from what Jon just told him, leans over and whispers, "We aren't done talking Jon, not by a long shot." Jon looks at him and nods. Then they took DJ to go on the New York New York rollercoaster.

**Meanwhile at the Hard Rock Cafe:**

Amanda contemplates for a moment and then slowly taking her arm away, she stays. "Fine, you have 10 minutes Joe, that's it." she replies in a montone voice.

That voice stung Joe, moreso than he is willing to admit, but glad that she is staying...for now.

"Thank you Amanda," he replies, not sure of how to continue, he starts, "Okay, when I first saw you, you practically fell into my arms. I felt something I haven't felt in a long time. So long that it scared me to death. Not even with my ex, Melissa, did I feel this. But, something about you just mesmerized me. I even tried to find you that night to bring you backstage with your son. But you had already left before I could, and then, seeing you being attacked, even though I didn't know it was you at the moment, just sparked it alive. Once I saw it was you, I felt it was fate that brought me to save you. Trust me, if it was any other woman, I would have just knock the fucker out and that would have been that, but with you, I wanted to literally kill him. I haven't had that much rage in a long time. If it wasn't for Colby and Jon, I would have ended up in prison, but that was the chance I was willing to take."

Amanda sat there and listened carefully to him. Deep inside, her heart hurt for him, but she couldn't show that, not now, she needed to listen to him, as Jon said, needed to prove to her that he feels what he feels. So she continued to listen...

"So to answer your question, I honestly don't know why you. I would be lying if I said I knew, but I havent felt this way since Melissa, and even she didn't make me feel NEAR what you have in a short amount of time."

"Did you love her?" speaking for the first time since he started talking.

"Yes and no. I did love her, a lot, but I don't think I was IN love with her. Me and her went back to high school years. She was my first sweetheart I dated. We lost contact when we both graduated, but hooked up once I started training for wrestling. We were together for a little while, but it didn't work out."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking."

"I came home one day from training, the day I learned I was moved to the main roster and found her gone. She left a note saying that she just didn't want to be with someone who was never home. She cleaned me out too, took everything I saved for, which was about $15,000, and never looked back. Trust me when I say I was NOT the nicest guy to be around after that. She destroyed me emotionally and mentally. It took me a long time to get over the fact that she fucked me over for good."

"I'm sorry that happened to you" she said quietly

"Oh it gets better, she ended up suing me for another $100,000 for emotional damages. Said I caused her to lose her job, that she quit by the way, and to miscarried, which I knew damn well it wasn't mine as we hadn't had sex around that time she claimed the time was. But it didn't matter, she tore me up for a while. So instead of going to court, I just paid her the money, in front of both lawyers and a judge and a written paper stating she is to never contact me or come after me for ANYTHING after that, no matter if it was former or after that date. She reluctly agreed and signed the paper and that was that."

Not sure of what to say, Amanda gently touches Joe's arm, letting him know she is listening still and to continue, he breathes in slowly at her touch, something he found he has been missing since last Monday.

"Well, since that day, yeah, I have had one night stands here and there, women flocking at me and not caring whether they came or went. I left them before they got attached. I fucked them hard and quick and moved on. I wasn't into bullshit relationships, I just wanted to satify my own needs and fuck if they didn't like it. But with you, it was different, not because of your attack, but before that. I felt something strong, I just don't know how deep it goes yet. Trust me when I say, I couldn't get you out of my mind since then, despite of you thinking I didn't. I knew that I couldn't just forget about you, no matter how hard I tried. Deep down, I didn't want to forget about you. Both Jon and Colby, especially Colby, been riding my ass these past two days about you. He seemed to be taken with you."

"Joe", she finally said, "Know this, I like Colby as a brother, trust me when I say there isn't anything romantic between him and I. But I will say that I am closer to both him and Jon than you at the moment. They didn't ignore me like you have."

Joe looks up and stares at her, "what do you mean?" he asked.

Rubbing her temples, she looked at Joe, seeing the hurt in his deep grey eyes, "Meaning, I have been talking to them the past couple of days. I know you don't know that, but it's true. At least they had the guts to at least say hi to me and let me know how I was doing. Deep down, I kept hoping I would hear from you, but you never reponded after the day I texted you back."

Looking down, he felt even worse than before, knowing the woman in front of him and his two best friends are closer than he was to her.

"I will say that you didn't deserve to have what happened to you at all. I know how it feels to be betrayed and broken. You seemed like a pretty decent guy who got fucked over and never really moved on from it. Take it from a lesson learned and realize that no every woman is like that. What she did was awful, but it shouldn't keep you from loving someone who is worthy of that love. You have a big heart from what I have seen on TV. You take your job very seriously and passionately, not a lot of guys have that kind of heart. But you wear your heart on your sleeves."

"I could say the same thing about you" Joe said without realizing it came out.

"Touche' I do, but with good reason Joe. I have a son to think about and I can't let another man come into my life and then destroy what dignity and self respect I have left. Do you know what I do for a living Joe?"

"No, I don't" he responded quickly.

"I am a fucking housekeeper for a hotel. I bust my fucking ass for a measly $10 an hour without a raise in almost THREE years. I have had to EARN my keeps, I wasn't handed shit from anyone. I didn't have the type of oppurtunity that you had with your family. I work 40+ hours a week JUST to make ends meet and it is STILL a struggle to survive. But I don't dwell on that right now, my son is my reason to keep going at the moment. I live in a measly little run down trailer that is nearly falling apart because that is all I can afford right now. This may sound harsh, but you didn't have to struggle like I have had to do. But know this right now so that you don't have that thought in your head, I am NOT out to be a gold digger whore that you sleep with from time to time. I prefer to work hard for what I have, even if it isn't very much."

"And you think I don't work my ass off Amanda?" he growled, "You don't think I don't have a lot to prove in the business because of who I am related to? I have to prove my worth every fucking time I go out there and perform. Don't ever say I don't earn my keeps."

"First off, you WILL lose that voice with me, I will NOT be growled at or yelled out. That is your one time warning" she said, "I have dealt with that enough to last a lifetime and will not go through that again." As she leans back and crosses her arms. "Second off, if you heard me a bit ago, I SAID that you have a lot of passion and heart in this business. Don't twist my words around. I said that you didn't have to STRUGGLE as MUCH as I do to live. Doesn't mean you didn't struggle to get where you are at."

By then she scoots her chair back and stands up, "I think it is time for me to head out and get ready for the show tonight. Sorry that this didn't go as you wanted to, but trust me when I say that that I will never forget you Joe, but I just don't think it will work between us. Too many trust issues to even get started."

"Fuck it" he thinks as he stood up and before Amanda can go, he grabs her and pulls her close and his lips come crashing down on her lips...

**So, how is she going to react to what Joe just did?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, follows and favorites! Hope you enjoy the next chapter! :)**

_Chapter 10:_

"Momma! Are you almost ready?" yelled the little blond haired blue eyed boy as he puts his shoes on. He was so excited that he would be at RAW to see his favorites again. Both Jon and Colby made quite an impression on him earlier that day. They took him to all the places that allowed kids. Both aren't really kid oriented, but with DJ, they came to be like two uncles who adored him. He clearly won them over by a landslide and she, for once, appreciated it.

"Yes bubbe boy! I am just putting my hair in a ponytail!" she yelled from the bathroom. She wanted to make sure her son had a great time.

"Okay momma, can I watch some game shows until we leave?"

"Yeah, go ahead, but don't get dirty and sit still!"

After finishing her hair, she looks at herself, granted, she isn't model material, but at least she doesn't look like the sluts and whores that she has seen in her days. She has pair of black shorts, her Shield shirt and tennis shoes on. She insticitively put her hand on her lips, still swollen somewhat from earlier:

_"Fuck it!" he grabs her arms and brings her closely to her and his lips go crashing on hers. She starts to moan into his mouth as he uses his tongue to gain entrance into her mouth. Once she slightly opened her mouth to him, he snakes one arm around her waist and put his other hand on the back of her head, bringing her closer. She instantly brought both arms around his neck and started running her fingers into his hair. Before long, she instantly stopped and pushed him away. She took one look at him and tears started forming as she touched her lips._

_"I need...I need to go", she said as she picked up her personal belongings and turned and high tailed it out of there. Leaving him standing there shocked and confused as to what just happened._

She shakes her head back into reality. "Danm it Joe! Why did you do that? What is it about me?" She wonders. The way his lips fit hers perfectly, the way her body molded into his, the way his arms felt around her..."STOP!" She says under her breath.

As much as she enjoyed the kiss, she cannot let it happen again because in her mind, it will only cause her heartache. She knows that her and Joe just can't be, especially after what she has gone through. She has to concentrate on making sure the night is all about DJ and not her, for that is what she promised him after her last relationship. That she will always put her son first.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!" is heard at the door making her jump a little.

Amanda looks at the time on her cell phone, _'4:00pm"_, she thought. _"Must be the limo driver that is taking us to the arena."_

She goes and opens the door and sees the limo driver. "Miss Sargent? My name is Rodney Smith, and I will be your driver to the arena, courtesy of Stephanie and Paul from WWE" as he extends his hand.

"Oh Thank you Rodney, and please call me Amanda. Nice to meet you and thank you again for picking us up." she says as she returns the handshake. "No problem ma'am, I mean Amanda" he smiles.

"DJ! Let's go buddy!" she hollers and the next thing you know, she hears running.."Coming momma! Are we gonna see Uncle Seth and Uncle Dean? And Roman Reigns?" he asked excitedly.

"We sure are bubbe, ready?" knowing this is gonna be a long night. "Yeah!" as he walks by Amanda as she closes the door to head for the night RAW. Indeed it will be a long night, but she was gonna make the best of it.

Joe has been extremely quite since his "date" with Amanda. Neither Colby or Jon can seem to get him to tell them what went down. Just that when he got back to the hotel, he had the look of a man who was in an emotional battle of a lifetime. He kept thinking of the kiss them two shared. How it felt on his lips, how she reacted to her body to his, how he made her moan in a way that set his dick on fire. No matter what she said, her body and reaction said differently. It was like her body was made just for him, the way she fit inside his arms, and oh, how she ran her finger through his hair, that was almost his undoing. But then, she broke away and literally ran out of the resturant. He can tell he was on a losing end of the battle right now and he doesn't know how to deal with that. Now he sits there in the locker room with Colby waiting for Jon to come back from catering.

"Hey Joe!" Colby said snapping is finger, "You have been real quiet since you got back from lunch with Amanda. By the way your face is right now, I am assuming that it didn't go well. Am I right?"

"Fuck off Colby, it's none of your damn business, okay?" he growled as he rubbed his temple. He just knows that both Jon and Colby are gonna ride his ass tonight to get the truth out of him, and honestly, he isn't ready to deal with that shit yet.

"You know what Joe? Fuck you..cause honestly, you walking around here being in a bad mood is really starting to piss me off. I just asked a simple question, and you go and bite my fucking head off. What the fuck is your problem? What? Amanda finally saw you're ass for what you are really are?"

About that time, before Colby could react, Joe got up and slammed him up against the wall, high enough to where he wasn't touching the floor. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear you piece of fucking shit, you have no idea what is going through me mind right now regarding Amanda, and frankly, its none of your fucking business, you got that?" he said in a low and intimidating voice. "I am tired of you coming down my fucking throat over her. If you want her so badly, why the fuck don't YOU go after her, cause you seem to awfully protective of her as you have some kind of feelings for her. You and Jon go behind my back and talk to her and I had to hear it from her, so tell me why I shouldn't beat you with in an inch of your fucking life."

Colby couldn't move, couldn't really breathe, and the look in Joe's eyes is like nothing he has ever seen, not even with Melissa. Deep down, it scared the piss out of him, but he wasn't gonna let him win. "Joe, loosen up...can't breathe..." Colby said as he struggled for air.

"Joe, let him go!" snarled Jon as he walked in the locker room seeing Joe pushing up on Colby by his neck. "What in the fuck is going on?"

Joe lets him down and Colby slides down onto the floor, coughing and struggling to breathe again. "Why don't you ask the fucking asshole who can't keep his nose out of my fucking business as well as you," He said as he walked past Jon and walks out slamming the door.

Jon looks at Colby, "What the fuck just happen here?"

"I don't know Jon, but I have never seen him like this and I have a feeling we won't see the last of it until he figures things out with Amanda." he said still coughing to breathe.

"What happened with him and Amanda?" he asked as he helps Colby up off the floor.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it didn't turn out in his favor. He literally bit my head off when I asked how it went. I am NOT going to deal with that shit on a day to day basis. We have got to talk to Amanda and find out what the hell happened." he said rubbing his neck to help ease the pain.

"I don't know Colby, as much I as like for Amanda to find someone else other than Joe, she seems to bring something out in him. I have never seen him so rageful when it comes to her. She has gotten under his skin in such a way that it could really hurt him both personally and perfessionally." Jon says as he gives him a few ibrephrens for his neck.

He truly wonders what it is that Amanda has over Joe for him to act this way, cause in truth, he has never seen him like this around Melissa. Hell, him and Melissa have played around with each other and Joe didn't seem to care one bit. But with Amanda, it's like if he touches her or looks at her wrong, he is liable to have his ass kicked to timbuktu and back. As much as he has feelings for her, he knows that he could never interfere with his best friend's personal love life.

"Well then we really do need to find out what happened. Where did they say her and her son where?"

Jon walks to the door with Colby behind him. "She is in Stephanie's VIP room by where Joe comes out at."

"Good, let's see if we can talk to her before Joe's match tonight. We can't have him so rageful that he intentionally hurts Orton tonight in his match. Cause if what you saw in the locker room with him, that is just a small taste of what could go down tonight." He said as he walks out the door.

"I know, so let's go see her," Was all he simply said as they walk towards the VIP section.

Joe was by himself trying to regain his composure after damn near breaking Colby's neck. _"What the fuck are you doing to me Amanda? Why can't you see that I am drawn to you and your beauty? That you make me feel things I haven't felt in a long time. That you touch me in ways no one has ever can I make you see what I feel for you?"_ He thinks to himself, knowing damn well he can't get her out of his mind. He feels sorry for Orton, who he has to face tonight in the ring. As rageful as he feels tonight, he knows he can seriously hurt him. With Amanda and DJ there to watch, he has to remember not to destroy him too much.

Looking up, he hears the crowd and knows his time is almost here and needs to get ready. He slowly walks to where the Stephanie's VIP section is. Takes a deep breath and slowly breaths out.

"Good luck Joe, I will be watching from VIP montior" says a familiar voice. He turns around and sees that its Amanda, with DJ by her side.

"Hi Roman! Will you kick Randy Orton's butt for me, PLEASE?" says DJ's little voice that makes Joe chuckle. He walks over and bends down to DJ, never looking at Amanda. "Sure buddy, I'll do an extra spear just for you, okay?" he says as he puts his fist out. "YAY! I can't wait to see!" he excitely said as he fist bumps back. He smiles as he stands up and it fades as he finally looks at Amanda. He then turns and heads out in position.

**How is Amanda going to handle Joe's attitude towards her? Stay tuned! :)**

**Sorry the chapter is a little long, but ideas kept popping in my head. Hope you like where this is heading and let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! Glad ya'll are enjoying this story! As always, enjoy the chapter! :)**

_Chapter 11:_

Both DJ and Amanda were sitting in the VIP room watching RAW on the big huge 150 inch HD flatscreen TV. Even though Joe was cold towards her before his match, she was happy he made DJ happy. As promised, Joe did an extra spear just for DJ on Orton. After the match, he did a little celebrating and did a bump chest for DJ, then high fived the fans on his way back to the back. During this time, both Colby and Jon came by to talk to her. At first, they were denied entry until Amanda said it was okay.

"Uncle Seth! Uncle Dean! Did you see Roman beat Randy Orton? Huh? Huh?" he said excitely. Both men chuckled and gave him a fist bumps, then both bent down. "Hey buddy, our real names are Colby and Jon, so if you want to call us that instead, that will be okay. And yes, we did see our buddy beat the so called Viper!" he said in a light voice.

DJ looked at both of them in confusion, "Which one is Jon and which one is Colby?" He stated as he squints his eyes and pointed at both of them.

"Well, I'm Colby, " the two toned uncle said.

"And I'm Jon" the wild haired one responded.

"Okay, hi Uncle Colby! Hi Uncle Jon!" DJ says in a very funny childlike voice. He really has grown to love these two as his uncles over the past week.

They both fist bump DJ and then stood back up, Colby spoke up first, "Hey buddy, can we talk to your mom alone for a moment?" DJ looks in confusion again, but Jon stepped in, "What Uncle Colby is trying to say is would you like to sit over there and watch Sin Cara beat Bo Dallas while we talk to your momma here for a few moments?" DJ nods and heads over to the big TV while Amanda steps closer to both Colby and Jon.

"What's up boys? And Colby, why is your neck so red?" she asked not wanting to really know, but wants to know.

"Well, seems Joe kinda of lost it with me earlier tonight in the locker room when I asked how lunch went. He literally went off on me and if it wasn't for Jon walking in on it, I may not even be standing here." He said as he rubs his neck.

Amanda looks down, knowing she was the reason he got hurt and almost badly from what it sounds like, "I'm so sorry". Colby lifts her chin up to where his eyes are, "It's okay, we just want to know what happened and why he snapped like this. Truth be known, we have never seen him look like this before. It is like he is a whole new person that he kept hidden."

Amanda looks at him and faintly smiles than looks at the security, "Boys, I am going to step right outside this door, please keep your eyes on my son." Both security officers nodded as she looks over at her son. "Bubbe, I will be right outside with Uncle Colby and Jon, okay? You be good and if you need anything, just open the door and I am right there". DJ looks over at his mother, "Okay momma!" Then turns back around and continues to watch his favorite wrestler win the match.

Jon opens the door and both Amanda and Colby walks outside the door as Jon shuts it behind him. She instantly crosses her arms and rubs them in nervousness. Jon steps over this time, "Sweetheart, no one is gonna hurt you, please tell us what happened. I usually don't go into other people's business, whatever happened is affecting him both personally and professionally and we need to make sure we are aware of what is happening so that it doesn't affect his career and others around him, so we can protect him somehow," as he puts his arms around her and she leans in.

After thinking for a few minutes and sighing, she begins to tell her story.

After Raw, and after meeting countless of wrestlers for the next two hours, both Amanda and DJ heads back to the hotel they are staying. They found out that most of the wrestlers are staying on the same floor as they are so DJ asked if he could stay with his "uncles" for the night. Both Colby and Jon said it was okay to give Amanda a little break with some peace and quiet, to think about the advice they gave her about Joe and where to go from there. After some convincing, Amanda agrees as long as they didn't hire any strippers are take him anywhere, (LOL), and they were only three rooms down from hers. So it made it easier in case DJ forgets where he is at and they can get her if she is needed.

Amanda took a shower, got dressed in her pj shorts and night shirt, and sat by the window, looking out over the strip. It was beautiful sight to see all the lights light up everywhere. She could even see Treasure Island and the water show they provide. A single tear falls down as she remembers the events of earlier today. She could deny it all she wants, but in truth, she was so attracted to Joe in such a way that no matter what she says or does, it comes back and makes her body feel on fire. But she is just a lowly housekeeper for a hotel, why would a mega star in the making like Joe be so interested in her? In her mind, she has nothing to give him, and after her relationship with Kevin, she wasn't sure she wanted to anymore. More tears starts to fall as she heard a gentle knock, she quickly wipes her eyes and gets up, thinking its DJ, and answers the door. She is shocked when she sees who it is.

"Joe?" she asked shakily, "What are you doing here this late?"

"We need to talk Amanda and the boys won't let me in the room until we do. May I?" he asked politely.

Looking down, she steps aside and lets Joe in. As she shuts the door, she grabs a tissue and wipes her nose while sniffling. Joe, looking at her from the lights outside the window, can see she has been crying. He hated that and needed to get to the bottom of it. She walks over to the window and sits down and Joe follows her.

"Amanda, please tell me what is going on. What have I done that made you act this way towards me? Didn't the connection we felt last week mean anything to you? Cause it sure as hell did for me." he said as he sits down beside her.

Bringing her legs up on the chair, she wraps her arms around her knees, she closes her eyes as more tears fall. She opens them again, not looking at Joe, but looking out at the lights, she begins to respond.

"Joe, you really haven't done anything. I just want to know what in the hell you see in a lowly housekeeper who can never give you anything, on top of that, that's older than you and has a child who is almost a teenager. Truth is, you scare the hell out of me, that kiss you gave me earlier today was the first time I have been kissed in over three years. Yes, I have had sex with my ex from time to time, but never any kissing involved, I haven't even been made love to in almost 6 years. You made me feel things I haven't felt in so long that I am afraid that its all a dream that if I wake up, its not real. The connection we felt last week was one I have never felt before and when you wouldn't tell me why me, I figured you just wanted in my panties and I am not the one for one night stand."

Amanda couldn't look at Joe after saying what she felt. She wasn't sure if she could so she kept her eyes on the lights outside.

Joe, looking at her in shock at her admission, slowly got out of the chair he was sitting in and slide over in front of her chair and took his hand to her chin and brought her to look at him, she closed her eyes instead.

"Look at me Amanda," he said with authority, "Don't hide your eyes from me, I need to see them looking back at me when I talk to you, Please".

She slowly opens her eyes at looks at the grey eyes staring back at her. She gulps as she tries to breathe and listens to what he has to say.

Joe drops his hands to her hands as he sits on his knees. He squeezes them as he starts to speak.

"Amanda, first off, you are a beautiful woman who is raising a son on her own and doing a hellva job. I can honestly say that I have never seen Colby and Jon so smitten with him and they don't really like to be around kids that much unless they have their own." She chuckles a little.

"Second off, who the fuck cares what you do for a living? As long as your son has a roof over his head, food in his stomach and clothes on his back, then you are doing what any real parent does. Love them, provide for them, mold them. From what I can see, he is very respectful and very well mannered young man. Have no shame in what you do, just because you don't like the job, doesn't mean I think any less of you. You do what you do to survive in this world. Yes, I am extremely lucky to be able to do what I do, yes, I had it easy in one aspect, but I still have to struggle to prove I can do it on my own. Not easy, but that is what gets me through the day."

Joe pulls her hands to his mouth and he kisses it, making her suck in her breath...he puts it back down in her lap but not letting go.

"And thirdly, fuck the man who didn't want to treat you like a queen in bed, to make love to you, to kiss you senseless. It is his loss if he can't see what a wonderful person you are. From what I can see, you are beautiful the way you are. That kiss was too damn good!"

"But I am not a model type like the Divas look-" she tried to say as Joe puts his finger to her mouth, cutting her off.

"Enough. I don't give a rat's ass because I rather you be real than fake. So what if your boobs aren't big, which by the way are just the right size" he smirked as she blushes and tries to cover her chest. Of course, Joe stops her, "Don't, Don't hide yourself" he warned.

Not saying anything for a few seconds, Joe had an idea. "I want you to show you something real quick," as he gets up and holds out his hands.

Amanda thinks for a moment and then puts her hand in his and he gently pulls her up. He then walks her over to the full length mirror and has her stand in front of it while he stands behind her. She turns to look away, not liking what she sees. But again, Joe stops her.

"Don't look away, I want you to look at your self and tell me why you don't think you are beautiful. Because nothing you say to me right now or ever will convince me that you don't." As he inhales her scent from her neck, resisting the urge to kiss it.

Feeling somewhat defeated, she looks at herself, _'Ugh you look so ugly'_ she thought to herself. Fighting the tears in her eyes again, she looks at Joe in the mirror, "Please Joe, dont' make me do this..." she whispers.

"If you aren't going to, then I will, but you will NOT look away, I want your eyes on you in this mirror. I am gonna show you that you are, trust me?" he asked as he looked at her scared eyes.

Not saying a word, she slowly nods...

**So how is Joe gonna show her that she is beautiful? Stay tuned to find out! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows! I am really loving this story and hope ya'll do to! Now, the chapter I am sure some of you have been waiting for! Enjoy! :)**

_Chapter 12:_

As Joe got the approval from Amanda, he slowly licks his lips as he takes his hands and starts from her face. He traces her jawbone from one side to the next, all the while Amanda holds her breath in anticipation of what he is doing.

"Breathe baby girl, just follow my hands, okay?" he says in a seductive voice. Amanda nods as she thought she was gonna just drop right there, but manages not too.

He continues to trace his finger up to her lips, where he slightly opens them and slides it inside, making her automatically close it and sucks on it. He smiles as he starts to slowly go in and out as the rest of his hand wraps around her chin and neck.

"Liking that baby?" he asked as he continues his tiny assault on her mouth. Not being able to say a word, she nods slowly. Loving how her mouth feels on his finger, he slowly takes it out and trails it down her neck. A small moan escapes as he makes his way to her cleavage. The other hand slowly makes its way up her back, making her shake a little. "Don't move baby girl, I need you to trust me, okay? Keep watching" he said in a firm, but gentle voice. As she watches, both of his hands went down the side and gently pulls her shirt up over her head, releasing her breasts for him to see. She starts to move her arms, but he stops her, "Don't Amanda, you need to know that when I said you are beautiful, I mean it, I need and want you to see this."

Amanda swallows hard as she puts her arms back down. He brings her closer to where her back is to his chest. He then takes his hands and cups her breasts and starts to massage them slowly, making her moan which starts making him hard and her core starts to pool up. She instantly puts her hands on his hips as he moves the palm of his hands to her nipples, making them strain against his touch. They poke out hard, making his mouth water more. "Feel that baby, feel how good your breasts feels in my hands? I don't care if they aren't a size 36 or 38 C, all that matters is that they fit in my hands perfectly, which they do, just beautiful," as he leans over and kisses her shoulder, careful to not hit her neck, as he isn't ready just yet. The feels of his lips makes her want to turn around and just jump on him to kiss him passionately, but knows that he is doing this to show her what he sees.

Watching her melt in his hands is making it hard for him to not take her right there, but knows that he needs to take this slowly and show her what its like to be made love to. So, he continues to preceed with his ministrations.

After making her breasts stand out, he then trails his hands down her stomach to her shorts, unties them, and makes them fall leaving her underwear on. He smiles and winks at her in the mirror then steps back a little and gets down on his knees, making his head line up with her hips. He takes his fingers and hooks them into her panties and gently pulls them down around her ankles, making her step out of them. She is standing there, completely naked in front of a man she barely knows, leaving herself open. He looks up in the mirror and sees her struggling to watch. He kisses her ass, "Beautiful", he says letting her know that its okay. She relaxes a little and smiles back. He slowly slides his hands up the inside of her legs to her private treasure.

"Fuck, you are wet for me, aren't you baby?" he asked in a husky voice.

Unable to speak, she reaches back and puts her hand on his head, letting him know to continue.

"Lean on the mirror baby, and spread those legs open some, can you do that?" not so much asking as demanding in a way.

She leans over and spreads them a little. He then proceeds to kiss the inside of her legs, each giving them the same treatment, as he makes his way up to her wet center. "So fucking wet for me baby, so fucking wet" as he traces the folds of her core with her wetness, making her tense up in anticipation. He chuckles as he starts to touch her clit, making her damn near buckle. He sits back and admires her ass and pussy, seeing the glistening of her pre cum.

Amanda watches in confusion as to what Joe is doing until she feels something hot that went into her pussy hole, making her scream a little. Stuggling to stand up, he grabs her hips and helps keeping her up while his tongue strokes her in and out.

She starts to lock in her muscles, trying not to cum yet, as she is enjoying what is being down to her. Watching him suck on her in the mirror is proving to be a huge turn on and is in awe that he can do this to her.

He stops and turns around, laying on his back in between her legs, "Sit on my face baby girl, I want you to watch me suck this beautiful pussy out in the mirror, I want you to feel my mouth devour you in such a way that you can't get enough of it."

She obliges and sits down on his face, careful not to sufficate him. Her knees on each side of his head as his hands goes around her thighs and holds them down. He sticks his tongue deep inside her as she starts to ride his face and building up her orgasms. She starts to moan as she grabs his hair, watching him suck harder and harder. Soon she screams his name as she explodes all over his mouth, him not letting go as he continues his heavy assault on her clit, making her arch back, building up again. Not being able to withstanding it any longer, a bigger and more intense orgasm hits her hard, ripping through her as he greedily slurps up all her juices that she drained out.

Slumping forward, Amanda uses her hands to hold her up as Joe slides out from under her. He sits up and leans forward, "You taste superb...couldn't get enough of your juice if I tried," He said as he kisses her shoulder, letting her catch her breath.

"Fuuuuuuuuck", was all she could muster to say.

He chuckles and he stands up, he reaches out to her, she looks up and grabs his hand. Barely able to stand, he picks her up and she instantly wraps her legs around his waist. He carries her over to the bed and gently lays her down on her back, she releases him as he stands up. He steps back and takes his own clothes off, showing his enormous dick sticking straight up. She looks up and down at him and smiles. He smiles and winks back as he lays down on top of her.

"You are beautiful Amanda, don't let anyone tell you different. You may not look like a model, but that doesn't make a fucking difference to me, you are beautiful to me. Just remember that the next time you start to think you aren't." he firmly said as he kisses her forehead.

Before Amanda could respond, Joe's lips come crashing down on hers, seeking immediate entrance into her mouth with his tongue. Her tongue meets his and entertwin as one. Their kiss had so much passion, urgency, desperation as they try to breath in between.

He breaks the kiss and uses his tongue to trail down her chin, down her neck, where he sucked a little bit, then trail down to her breasts, giving each a flick of the nipple with his tongue, which made her grab the sheets hard. He then trails down to her stomach and sticks his tongue in her belly button, making her arch for more. He reaches down to her clit and softly kisses it before sitting up on his knees.

He reaches over to his pants and pulls out a condom, rips it open and slides it on his dick. As she is watching him, he stands on his knees with is member at her entrance. "You ready baby girl? Cause I need to be buried inside you, badly."

She nods yes...he doesn't move. "No, I need to hear you say you are ready. I will not move until you do. A simple nod will not do, as your voice is the only way I will respond to," he said as he voice got lower, almost a growling voice.

Looking up at him, needing to feel him inside her, spoke up finally..."Yes Joe, I am ready for you to be inside me. Please...I need to feel you right now..."she softly said.

Hearing her say she is ready, he inches slowly into her...little by little...stretching her to accomodate his size with ease. "Fuck you feel good, you have a tight ass pussy on you baby girl," said Joe as he sucked in air as he slides into her, but not moving. He wants to hold that tightness for a little bit and to make sure she is okay before moving.

She moans and groans as she feels him sliding inside her, feeling so good as he holds that position. She starts to arch up, letting him know he can continue.

He lays down on top of her and pulls her legs around him so he can get into her deep. He starts to thrusts slowly as he starts kissing her. She grabs his hair and runs both her hands through them as he continues to thrusts in and out. Not wanting to be rough at the moment, he slows down to make sure it he doesn't cum to fast.

"Don't slow down Joe, please, I need to feel all of you, thrust yourself harder into me. I can take it.." she wimpers as breaks the kiss and sucks on his neck.

That almost made him cum to early. Her mouth on his neck is his biggest weakness..."If you don't stop sucking on my neck, I am gonna cum before you and this isn't about me.." he chuckles as he continues to thrusts a little harder.

She giggles and that about send him over the edge. But he was able to take his mind off of it but leaning down and sucking her breasts, which made her scream his name. Loving how that sounded, he continues the assault on the nipples, knowing that is her undoing. She moves her legs up around the side of his arms, urging him to pull them up some more. He does as he starts to slam hard into her, making her pull the sheets off the corners. He deep thrusts alone was enough to make her orgasm and she did...HARD. He doesn't stop, knowing that she is building up again and he moves more on top as reaches deep inside her.

With sweat pouring off both of their bodies and the slap their bodies together, he knows she is very close..."Cum for me baby, CUM. FOR. ME!" he said through gritted teeth as the thrusts harder and harder into her small body. He wasn't sure how much more she could take of his balls slapping against his ass.

Just by him saying those three words, she screamed loudly as she came with such fierce. She thought she was gonna combust right there.

As soon as she came, he thrusted two more times and then he came hard while screaming her name as he emptied himself inside the condom inside her. He finally laid on top of her, both trying to catch their breaths as they recover what was the most intense love making either has ever had.

After taking the condom off and throwing it in the trash can next to the bed, he finally looks at her, as she did with him, he smiles and caresses her face. "That was just amazing Amanda. You looked so beautiful when we made love. I hope you realize that because no body has ever made me feel that much intense like you did."

Amanda looks at him in his eyes, saw that he was telling the truth, "Thank you Joe, that was pretty amazing. I don't think I have ever felt like that during lovemaking. It was pretty intense, but it was also the best I that I ever had."

He smiles and kisses her softly. "Go to sleep baby girl, you have to fly out tomorrow and you need the rest." as he covers both of them up.

She snuggles up to him and both ended up in dreamland, dreaming of what they just did with each other.

Amanda wakes up early the next morning...alone...she looks over and sees a note on the pillow that he left...she picks it up and reads it...

_"I just knew this was too good to be true...DAMMIT!"_ she thought as tears flow down and she crumples the note up...

**So, what did Joe say in the note that left Amanda in tears? stay tuned to find out! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, follows and favorites. They are always encouraged! Thank you for hanging in there. Now hope you enjoy the next chapter, remember, reviews are ALWAYS welcomed! So let me know what you think! :)**

_Chapter 13:_

Amanda woke up with a start. _"What a hell of a dream,"_ she thought as she looks down and realized she was soaking wet from the sweat and apparent orgasm she had while sleeping. _"Damn,"_ She thought as she now realized she forgot she fell asleep in front of the window and struggled to get up from the chair to stretch out her legs and neck, which both were screaming in numbness and pain.

"What the hell was I dreaming? It seems so real, and what the hell was the letter saying at the end of the dream?" speaking to herself as she touched her lips again. She has had sex dreams before, but nothing like the one she has with Joe and it really rattled her in some ways. It literally felt like the real thing, but was disappointed when she suddenly noticed it was just a dream...erotic dream at best.

"Guess I better take another shower and put on some clean clothes. I really need to get some sleep before we leave in the morning." She said to herself as she makes her way to the bathroom.

30 minutes later, she was feeling refreshed after she showered, dressed for bed. Just as she was folding back her sheets to slide in, she heard a knock at the door. She looks at the clock by the night stand and noticed it was almost midnight. Thinking it was the boys, she went and answered the door. She was shocked at who was on the other side.

"Joe? What are you doing here at this time of night?" Amanda asked confusely.

Joe didn't move at first. Amanda was wearing a white tank top and pajama shorts that barely covered her ass. He couldn't help but stare at her. And did until Amanda snapped her fingers in front of him, bringing him back to reality.

"Earth to Joe! Earth to Joe! Are you just gonna stand there and not say anything?" she asked as she put her hand on her hip and the other hand on the door.

Shaking his head, he finally spoke up, "Damn woman, do you always answer your door looking like that?" he asked while still staring up and down. Amanda blushed a little, "Um, come on in and let me cover myself a little more. I wasn't expected company this late." she said as she grabbed a robe to put on while Joe captures the door to shut it quietly.

Amanda puts a light blue robe on that came with the room and sits down on the couch . She puts her legs up underneath the robe so that she was covered completely. She felt so out of touch with her body around Joe that she doesn't dare show anymore than he had already seen.

Joe, curiously, never taking his eyes off of her, watched as she covered herself up completely. _"She can't stay covered up long around me. She is too beautiful to not show it off. But that is another story," _he thought as he sat in the chair beside her.

After a few mintues of awkwardness, Amanda finally spoke up, "So, what brings you here this late at night?"

"I am not allowed back in the room with the guys until we talked. They seem to think we have things we need to talk about and get hashed out." He spoke tirelessly.

Amanda, trying not to show it, got spooked a little, _"This is how my dream got started...oh no, it won't be going THERE tonight. It can't"_ She said in her mind, but kept her listening face on. She can't let on about her dream.

"Okay, so talk." She said in all seriousness.

Joe, taking a huge breath, letting it out, finally started talking. "Well, first off, I need to know what went wrong in the last week. It seemed like we were getting along when all of a sudden, we quit talking. What happened? Why have you avoided me until lunch and then ran off like that after we kissed? Did you not feel the same as I did?"

Amanda looked at him in astonishment. Joe, looking very vulnerable at the moment, shooting her these questions all at once. She wasn't sure if she should answer them.

"Amanda, please answer me, I am going nuts here." he said softly as he reaches for her hand, which was on the couch sleeve. At first, she doesn't move, then moves her hand into hers, leaving Joe a little hurt.

Amanda, trying to figure out what to say, just decided to come out and say it. "Well, if you really want to know, you never really did answer my question. I am not here for games, Joe, I am 10 years older than you and I have a 11 year son who is my world. I, can't for the life of me, figure out why you want to get involved with me. I can't give you anything Joe. I struggle to survive each and every day for the two of us. I have nothing to offer you that you can't already have. So when I asked you why me, I thought it was a fair question that you actively avoided answering. I have been hell and back for the last 9 years that I cannot go through another "relationship" only to be used and thrown away. When I didn't hear from you for a few days after that, I figured you moved on, THAT quickly. It hurt me Joe, more than you realized. Both Colby and Jon kept in contact with me to check up on me, more than you ever did after that first night."

Joe's eyes got wide, "Colby and Jon? How the hell did they get your number? And why them?" he asked a little louder than intended.

Amanda looked at Joe and then put her hand up, "First off, lost the attitude, Second off, they got the number off your phone since you were being a dick for not responding to me. I am not a fucking dog that you can just put away every now and then. I have gotten close to them over the last week and am thankful that at least SOMEONE cared enough to know me." She said in a huff, knowing she was getting annoyed.

Rubbing his head, he looked up at Amanda and looked down. "Oh" was all he could say at the moment.

Amanda shakes her head and gets up and walks over to the window chair where she fell asleep earlier. She sits down and stares out the window. "You can leave now, I have nothing more to say." she quietly said.

"No, I won't leave until we settled this Amanda." He said as he got up and walked over to where she was at.

"Settled what, Joe?" she softly said as she continued staring out the window at the lights.

Joe pulled up a chair and put it right in front of her, come hell or high water, they were gonna talk this out.

"Look at me Amanda" he said in a low tone. She looked but her facial expression didn't change.

"You really want to know why you? Really want to know?" he calmly stated as he leaned in.

Not quite sure what to think at the moment, she nodded.

He leans back and begins. "Fine, here is goes, from the moment I saw you in my arms to catch you, I felt something I hadn't felt since Melissa, or even before. The connection was so strong that it scared me to think that I could have another chance at being happy again. You seemed to be a kind and caring person who loved this business and yourself. For a long time, I have prayed that I would find a woman who could complete me in a way that I never knew I needed. Yes, I have this business, and yes, I have been blessed in a lot of ways. I still have to struggle in my own way to prove that I have what it takes to be in this business. I have a family dynasty that I have to carry on, a huge weight on my shoulders that is not easy. But I always felt that being with a woman was missing in my life, yes, I have had a few one night stands, comes with the territory of being in this business. And before you ask, yes, I have ALWAYS used protection and I am checked every three to six months. That is why I knew Melissa was never pregnant with my child, there wasn't any way possible to be. I could have any woman I wanted, but, you seem to awaken things in me that I never knew existed, I know I sound corny, but I was attracted to you after that first touch and still am right now. And no, I don't want just sex with you, I want to make love to you, to hold you. I thought you were the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, and seeing you with your son afterwards, proved that you were more beautiful on the inside. I knew I had to meet you, and when I did, it was under that not so best situation. The guy that attacked you was the first guy that I have EVER wanted to kill with my bare hands, and would have if it wasn't for both Colby and Jon. Amanda, you have no idea what you do to me at night, when you asked me that question, I honestly didn't know HOW to answer it by text, maybe it was something that I needed to say to you in person. I know I shouldn't have ignored your texts, and baby girl, I am so sorry that I led you to believe that I have moved on. Trust me, both Colby and Jon will tell you that I was no fun to be around at all, in fact, Colby wanted to punch me for not responding. He seems to be quite taken with you, which sparked even more jealousy. I wasn't intended to hurt you like that, you were the one I dreamed about every night and the first thing I thought of waking up in the morning. I am so sorry for hurting you like that, but know this, you pretty much stole my heart in a way that I didn't know could happen. I really really like you Amanda, I could so easily fall in love with you, but I don't want to rush anything. But I am asking for a chance to prove to you that I can be the guy that you deserve. I am not saying it will be easy by any means, but I will say I will be there for the long haul. You say you have nothing to give me, yes you do, just whenever you are ready, I will accept it."

_"HOLY FUCKING SHIT..."_ was all she could think. This man just laid it all on the line and she was speechless. Tears running down her face as she listens to every word he is saying. He reaches up and gently wipes her tears from her cheeks. "Please say something Amanda" he says in a scared voice.

Amanda puts her hand on his and closes her eyes, letting more tears fall. She opens them back up, and sees the nervousness and scaredness in his grey eyes. Taking a deep breath, trying to take in everything he just laid out, she finally spoke.

"I have never had any guy ever say that to me, to be honest and bold up front. I am sorry that I didn't give you the chance at lunch, but the kiss completely threw me off and I didn't know how to react. You see, I haven't been kissed in 3 years like that, and I haven't been made love to in 6 years. I jumped from one relationship with my son's father, to my ex, Kevin right off the back. Yes, Kevin and I have sex every now and then, but nothing more. I want someone to love me for ME, not for that they want me to be. I am loyal at fault and love hard. I felt the connection with you that night as well, hell, you were who I dreamed about all the time before then. I thought you were the most handsome, gorgeous, sexy guy I have seen in a long time. I have had a crush on you for so long that I thought at one time I was gonna have to be committed, (she laughs a little before being serious again), I had been in an abusive relationship for a long time, I have been cheated on twice before and it made me feel worthless. For you to say I am beautiful, I have to laugh in a way to keep from crying because in all honesty, it is hard to believe you when you say that, not because you don't mean it, but because I rarely hear it enough to believe it. I am not a size 36 bust, so I am not perky like that others, I have a skinny waist, but not like the others. I look to plain and not pretty at times. I hate wearing dresses as they don't feel right on me. When I didnt hear from you last week, it really scared me. Colby and Jon kept me up to date about you so I knew yours and Colby's 'discussion' regarding me, just know I have no romantic feelings as neither does he towards me, it is more of a brother/sister type relationship. Both him and Jon have grown closer to me in that regard, but my feelings for you were different. Yes, I am attracted to you as well and yes, I really like you too. But just know that I want things to slowly build up. I can't take another relationship not working out because it would kill whatever feelings I have left. I could easily fall in love with you too, but as you say, not too soon. The first thing we need to really do with each other is lay everything out on the line. We need to open and honest about ourselves. Communication is the key to making this work. I have my son to think about and I have and need to be aware of what is going on as it will affect him too. I thank you for being honest and telling me how you feel, it goes a long way with me. Trust is my number one factor along with loyalty. Once that is broken, there is no going back. I just want you to know where I stand."

Joe sits there and soaks in everything she just said. To think she isn't beautiful really got to him, as she was the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on, he know he needs to show her, but in slow and due time, right now, she is opening up to him in a way that, in his mind, she has never done before. She was right though, loyalty and trust is a huge factor for this to work a long with communication. He then leans up to her face.

"Just know that everything I said, I mean and I am willing to go the extra mile to show you, if you are willing to do the same for me. It has to work both ways in order for this to work. But I thank you for opening up to me like this, I know it took a lot to do."

She smiles and nods, knowing that they have a long ways to go, but it looks like it it just may work.

"I do have one question though" He asked cautiously.

"I may have an answer" she responded back.

"May I kiss you right now?" he asked acting like a high school teenager.

She gigles and nods.

He leans in and gently touches his lips with his, with his hands on her face, he starts to open his mouth and let his tongue gently prob her lips open to envade her mouth. It was such a sweet and gently kiss that she hasn't experience in a long time.

Breaking away for a moment, he whispers, "There is more where that comes from if you are interested and as far as making love to you, when the time comes, I will make sure it will be a night you will never forget." as he plants another soft kiss on her lips.

"Yes, I am interested and as far as making love to you, something I can't wait to experience when the time comes." she says breathlessly.

They both smiles and he finally moves her to his lap. They actually sat like that and talked for another few hours. Before long, they both fell asleep in that chair feeling better than they have all week.

**I know I made it a twist in this chapter with the last chapter being a dream. But I hope this one captures what you guys have wanted for a while. The next chapter will be a few months along so we can see how they are both doing now. Stay tuned and let me know what you think! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Didn't get hardly anything for the last chapter so I apologize if you guys aren't liking the story very much. My first wrestling fanfic so I know it needs more work. If there is anything you want to see more of, let me know. I have already three chapters ahead, but can improvise any ideas..thanks for those that have favored, reviewed and followed...**

_Chapter 14: Six months later_

Both Joe and Amanda have kept in touch by phone and texts for the past 6 months. Joe would come down on his time off from traveling to come and see her and DJ. They haven't made love as that was something they wanted to wait for a bit. They both agreed that they wanted to take this slowly so that no secrets or hidden agendas coming out to hit them both.

He made it a point to stay at a undisclosed hotel out of town as it was easier for her to just walk in when he would check in. He has really gotten close to Amanda and DJ. He saw why both Jon and Colby was so protective of him. He was just a great kid with such a sensitive soul. He loved just playing video games and playing football with him. Seems that is the one special person that is missing in his life. A child and a wife. He had dreamed that he would have a family, a family that wasn't just in to him for his money, but for his heart and mind. Amanda didn't seem bothered by him being rich, as she has never asked for anything. She was simply a woman who was determined to make it on her own. That was the one thing that did bother him, that she didn't let him help her in any way.

So without her knowing, he paid for some of the bills that she was struggling with, it was something he wanted to do because of how independent and fiesty she was. He knows that once she finds out, all hell was gonna break lose, but it is a chance he is willing to take. One thing he really started to love about her, is she was bluntly honest and pulled no punches. Even though they are "dating", they have had their fill of arguments about different things, but they usually end up working it out before the day's end. They had both promised they wouldn't go to bed mad or upset and so far they kept their promise.

Joe picked up his cell and texted Amanda.

_Hey baby girl, I am headed to the Silver Cliffs Lodge and should be there within the hour. Are you up for a visit from your hunky bunny?_

He laughs as he hits send and patiently waits for her response. The nickname she gave him the first time about made him spit his drink out. They were talking on the phone one morning and he was getting ready to go to the gym with the guys. He was talking about him not wanting to be too bulky and she said that he was a hunk regardless of how he looked, when they hung up, she called him hunky bunny, the look on his face was priceless.

He heard a special bing that he set up just for her.

_Hey hunky bunny, I sure am, been missing you so much as it has been a month since we saw each other. I can't wait to see you and I haven't told DJ you were coming as I thought it would be a surprise. How are the twinsies doing? I haven't heard from them since yesterday._

Twinsies is who she called both Colby and Jon as they never seem to be a part from each other. They have come to be like brothers to her and their "nephew" are their world as they ask about him all the time.

Joe laughs as he reads the texts. "She sure knows how to come up with these nicknames!" he said to himself as he hits reply:

_I have been missing you too, love your voice everyday, but I need to have my kiss and hug from my baby girl. As for the twinsies as you call them, LOL, they are doing good, they had an early flight to their destination and is suppose to let me know when they arrive safely. Jon is visiting his best friend, Sami for a few days and Colby is visiting is family in Iowa, but both told me to tell you hi and they love and miss the both of you. They said they will call or text you either tonight or tomorrow._

He hits send as he looks around at the scenery. To him, its a whole new world as the red rock mountains collide with the blue skys and river that runs through there. Its nothing like Pensacola at all. He makes a mental note to check out a few rentals here to maybe make a vacation home here so that he doesn't have to do hotels all the time.

"Saving all my love for you" comes on, its Amanda responding back. Its the ringtone he picked out so that he knows who it is.

_Tell them we love and miss them too and I look forward to hearing from them. DJ has been asking about them for the past two hours! LOL anyways, let me know when you get to the hotel as I am just getting finish running errands for the day. I miss your hugs and kisses too! MWAH! _

He leans back and smiles, he just knows this is gonna be a great visit.

**30 minutes later:**

Joe arrives at the hotel and checks into the private suite on the top floor. It has been a special request for the past 6 months so anytime he calls to reserve, they make sure that no other rooms are booked for the 3 days he is here. He wants to make absolute sure there is privacy when Amanda and DJ comes to visit.

Once in the room, he sets his bags down by the door and walks over to the living room window. He pulls out his cell and finds Amanda's number and hits SEND.

"Hey baby! You make it to the hotel okay?" She asked as she answered the call.

"Hey gorgeous! Yes, I just checked into the room and thought I would call and let you know I was here, safe and sound." He said as he closes his eyes. Just the sound of her voice makes his days better.

"Okay, do you want some company? DJ went to a friend's house for a while so I will be just me and you until he is ready to call me to get him."

Joe's voice developed a lump. A month since he last saw her and each time was getting difficult to not want to make love to her. They have had make out sessions that have gotten hot and heavy, but they would stop before it got too far. He told her over and over again that he wants their first time to be special and it damn sure wasn't gonna be in a hotel room. Margaret and her five sisters have been keeping his hard dick busy until that time comes.

"Hello? Honey?" she asked in confusion.

He opened his eyes and responded, "Sure baby girl, although I do miss my buddy, but I am more than happy to see you. How long until you get here?"

"About 20 minutes?" she answered in giggles.

"Perfect. I'll see you then!"

They both hung up and he goes into the bathroom to freshen up.

25 minutes later, there is a knock on the door. Joe goes over and opens the door, seeing Amanda standing there. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was just gorgeous. She had on a plaid shirt with blue shorts and walking shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail that made her face look so much fuller. She was breathtaking.

"Hey baby..." she said softly as she reaches up to his face and caresses his cheek.

He closes his eyes as he relishes in her touch, the touch he desperately missed this past month. The touch that literally sets him on fire. The touch that only makes him weak at times. He opens them up and puts his hand over hers.

"Hey baby girl..." he responded breathelessly...

She smiles as he steps forward and leans in...his lips softly touching her as she closes the remaining gap in between them. She snakes her arms around his neck as they both deepen the kiss, each opening their mouth to let their tongue reunite as one. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist as he steps back in and closes the door. He leans her up against the door as she moans into his mouth, making him hungier for her body. They break away just enough for him to trail down her neck and starts to suck ever so lightly. She arches back as her hips starts to rock back and forth, making his dick extremely hard while moaning his name..."Shit Joe, that feels so good right now..." as she tries to breath as he moved to the other side of her neck, again, sucking as his manhood in his pants rubs against her core in her shorts.

"You feel how hard you make me baby? No one does that to me but you, and only you," as he dry thrusts between her legs, making her tense up. She knows what is gonna happen as her wet area is building up as they moan up against the door, where they haven't moved.

"Come on baby girl, you are almost there, I can feel it, let it go for me..." as he said as he is nearing the end himself. This was defintely better than the hand that kept him busy for the past 6 months.

Just as he said that, she screamed his name as an orgasm hit her hard, with Joe not too far behind with his own release inside his boxers.

"Holy shit..." she said trying to catch her breath. "I have NEVER dry humped to where I orgasmed like that."

Joe lets her down as his forehead leans on hers, "Neither have I baby girl, but I must say, I rather enjoyed it, although, now I have to clean up, uh, my mess" he said as a huge wet spot appeared on the front.

Amanda laughs as she feels the mess herself. "At least you have a change of clothes! I don't have clean panties!"

Joe steps back and chuckles, "I guess I have to order some panties to replace those ones you got ruined?"

Amanda playfully slaps Joe's arms, "Oh funny...so funnnnnnnnnny...not! But I will say that was a great way to say hello." she winked.

"I am sorry as I want our first time to be special" he said looking down sadly, "I just couldn't help myself for a bit."

Amanda lifts his chin up to her face, "Honey, its okay, you didn't ruin anything, we still haven't made love yet, but damn if that wasn't good! You will still make it special. Trust me baby, when it happens, it will be magical. I loved how you said hello to me, I missed you too. I missed your touch as well. So don't be sorry, okay?" as she places a kiss on his forehead.

He smiles as he pulled her down onto his lap. "Thank you sweetheart, you made it too easy."

"You did too." she said smiling back.

"Okay, let's get cleaned up and take a drive to town. I want to look at something while I am here and I want to see if it is something I like."

Amanda looks at him in confusion, "Like what?" as she gets up from his lap.

Not quite sure how she will react, he gets up and grabs his bag, "Well, I'm thinking of buying a house here for future visits so I don't have to stay in hotels and I would like to know what you think."

Amanda stood there, wided eyed and speechless. She honestly didn't expect this at all. She isn't quite sure what to think at the moment.

Taking that as an answer, Joe speaks up, "I guess you think that is a bad idea, don't you?"

**Uh oh...trouble in paradise? Stay tuned! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Wow guys! Thanks for the reviews on this story so far! I am glad you are enjoying it as much as I am writing it! Now, as always, on to the next chapter!**

_Chapter 15:_

Joe, not knowing how to take her silence, asked again, "Is that a bad idea?"

Amanda looks at him without saying a word. He just looks at her for a bit and then turns and heads to the chair and sits down, leaving her to stand where they just had their fun a little bit ago.

"I guess so, sorry for bringing it up..." he said as he turns the chair and looks out the window.

"No, no, I am sorry for not saying anything, I guess I am just kinda shocked," she said as she moved to where Joe was sitting. She grabs a chair beside him and sits it in front of him, blocking his view of the scenery outside his window. "It is just the last time a guy moved here to be with me, well, it didn't end well. I guess I am just a little caught off guard and a little scared. I just don't want to mess this up."

Joe leans in closer and plants a soft kiss on her cheek and leans his head against hers. "Baby girl, you have to understand something, I am not that guy who hurt you, you have to let some of that go. I know it was out of no where, but I just want to be with you when I can, without having to make specific request at a hotel. I just thought a nice place of my own here would be easier to do and to do things with you and DJ that I can't do while here, you know?

"I know, " she sighs as she puts her hands in his. " Sometimes I feel this is all a dream, cause it feels to good to be true. I know you are not him, and I promise to try my best to keep those thoughts to myself. Just afraid a good thing will end, no matter what."

Joe squeezes her hands and lifts to kiss her forehead. He hated that she feels this way from time to time, and wants her to know that he isn't going anywhere.

"Look at me," he commanded softly. She lifts her head up where her eyes meets his. "If I didn't want to be with you, I wouldn't have suggested it. It is something I want to do, that way, if things get too serious between us, you have a place that you and DJ can move into, if that arises. I want you, Amanda, flaws and all, you do things to me that no other woman could touch. But you can't keep comparing me to your exes, I am not them. I don't cheat, I don't drink into a stupor, and I don't EVER hit a woman. I want to be the guy that YOU deserve to have in your life, to help be in your son's life, to make all your dreams come true."

Amanda's eyes started watering and a single tear starts to fall, Joe, being the gentlemen that he is, gently wipes it away, "I'm sorry Joe, I don't mean to make you feel like that, my insecurities gets the best of me sometimes and it needs to stop. I just don't know how, after being hurt so much in my life, I guess I just expect to get hurt. I know you aren't like them, and again, I will try to just appreicate what we have. Thank you for being patient with me on this, I really do admire that about you," she smiles as gently kisses his lips.

Joe responds back to the kiss, ever so softly and gently. After breaking away, he continues, "Well, first thing is to quit apologizing all the time, you feel what you feel, but please, don't ever keep them to yourself, if you need to talk it out, I am here, okay? And second, I can't erase the hurt you went through, but I can make them better if you let me, and Third, I want to get a place so that I can make the one dream come true for us."

"And that would be...?" she asked in confusion.

"I want to make love to you for the first time in my new place, I told you, I don't want to do it in a hotel room, to me, it cheapens it. As much as we have our make out sessions, the one earlier was one step closer to me losing it with you. These 6 months have been both wonderful and tortureous for me. I want to show you what a real man does for his woman and to show that we do have that connection. No worries, I am not rushing into it, but I seriously don't know how much longer I can go without TOUCHING you, and pleasing you like you should. No other woman ever made me wait this long and trust me, you are worth it, but I don't know how much longer I can hold out." he chuckles as he brings her into his lap, holding her.

She gigles but then gets serious, "Trust me, I have had some dreams about making love to you, I do appreicate that you haven't rushed into it, but I don't think you should have to wait much longer. But I do have to ask though, and this is just purely just questions though."

Joe sits up straighter with her moving alittle to adjust the position. "Okay, ask away."

"Well, with Melissa, how long did you guys wait until ya'll made it official?"

"About two weeks, but you figure, we were in high school, so horomones were running rampant and trust me, we were good, which is why we dated for a while. I was in love with her as she was my first real girlfriend I had. When we broke up after high school, it broke me, but once I got out of college and started my dream, she showed up and we rekindled it. She was literally the only other woman, besides you, that I opened up, but she knew me from a while ago so it was natural."

"Well, what about the women you 'do' while on the road?"

"I am not gonna lie, I have had one night stands here and there. I mean, I am a guy and I have my needs, so it wasn't ever a problem to have sex when I needed it."

"Oh," she said quietly looking down."

"Hey," he said lifting her head, "Look at me beautiful, please?"

Amanda looks at him, seeing the love he has for her.

"Let me say this, ever since I met you and we talked that night in the hotel room, there hasn't been another woman to warm my bed. I've turned away a lot of women because I would tell them I have a real woman waiting for me. I have gone 6 months without sex because you are worth it. I'll be honest though, I have gotten reaqainted with my hand real quick, because its YOU I want to feel myself inside of. I have no problem doing that because I want everything to be special for you. But just know that sex isn't the only thing on my mind. I just want to be with you, period."

Amanda turns on his lap to face him, she smiles and leans in to hug him, tightly. "Thank you Joe, I know how hard it is to not see you all the time, but trust me when I say you are worth the wait to me. Knowing when I see you on Raw or Smackdown, I blow a kiss to the TV and tell myself that when you smile, its for me and not anyone else."

"Oh it is baby girl, it is" he chuckles.

"Okay, well, lets go see the property management to see what we can find that will suit your needs."

"OUR needs" he interrupted.

She laughs, "Okay, OUR needs, then hopefully by the time I get DJ, we will have a house. How does that sound?"

"As long as you are with me, I am okay with that, and I so cannot wait to see my little buddy, I have been missing him so much lately. All Jon and Colby talks about is how they miss their nephew, and it makes me miss him more," he said sadly, knowing all too well how that is like, its the one secret that he can't tell Amanda yet. As it hurts to think about the child he lost and was never told until after her death. Only Jon and Colby know about it. DJ has made him fill that hole of emptiness that he didn't think would even begin to fill up.

"Hey, trust me, he misses you terribly, everytime we watch you on TV, he stares at you, his eyes doesn't move off the screen until you get done. He always asked about you, as well as his uncles, and when he can see you and them again. He takes his action figure of you and makes sure the other figures gets destroyed by your namesake there. So when he sees you today, he will jump for joy, I don't think I will get to see you much with him around!"

Joe laughs at that last statement, thankful she made him feel a little better and knowing his little buddy thinks of him. Made his heart swell and makes him want to be with them more.

"Thank you Amanda, sometimes I just see kids with their parents so it makes me think sometimes how that feels. It is nice to know that I still have that chance, you know?" he said as he hugs her again, this time Amanda feeling sad as she doesn't have the heart to tell him what her secret is. But she will have to face it when the time comes.

When Joe releases her, she smiles and gets up. "Are you ready to go house hunting for a bit, we have about two hours before I have to pick DJ up."

Joe gets up and pulls Amanda close, leans in and kisses her passionately. They break apart and looks at each other, "Well, I need to change real quick and well, you need new panties before we go!"

They both laugh as they clean themselves up and head out to find a house that would suit the both of them.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy, there is gonna be some ups and downs for both Joe and Amanda, so I hope you guys hang in there! Please R&R! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, favorite and follows! They mean so much to me and my reason to want to write again! Hope ya'll are enjoying this! :)**

_Chapter 16:_

Joe and Amanda were at the Realtor's office, Scenic Beauty, looking over at different places that would suite both Joe's and mine needs. After about an hour of searching, he doesn't find anything of his interest.

"Babe, some of these places are beautiful, but there are just not calling out to me," Joe sighs as he leans back rubbing his head. Amanda looks at him apologetically as she rubs his arm to let him know she was still there. He turns and looks at her, showing a small smile.

"What exactly are you looking for, Mr Anoa'i?" asked Milly, the realtor in charge.

Looking over at her, he responds, "I am looking at a place that is pretty secluded, that I can just come in and out without really being noticed. A place where we won't be bothered, but that is big enough to accomendate our needs. It needs to be three levels, including a basement/living area, 4 bedrooms, 3 baths and a huge front and back yard. I would also like it to be about 10-15 miles out of town at the least. But from what I am seeing, you guys don't have something along those lines."

By the time he he is finished, he looks behind Milly and notices a log cabin that is for sale. He gets up and walk behind her and stares at the picture and smiles. He finally speaks up, "Like this one right here. Its exactly what I am looking for in terms of the looks and the area."

"Sir," Milly says as she gets up and turns to where he is at, all the while Amanda is sitting there watching the whole thing, "That place is top of the line Serria Log Cabin. It has 2 bathrooms and 1 1/2 baths upstairs with a huge kitchen/dining area and a living room downstairs. The basement is its own living quarters that has 3 bedrooms, 2 full baths with its own kitchen and living room. There is a indoor pool and hot tub with a gazebo leading to the back. There is a fireplace in the master bedroom, living room and the living den in the basement area. It is located 21 miles from town and it is on the market for the excess of $1.2 million dollars. I am pretty sure its out of your price range."

Joe looks at her so coldly that it sent chills down Milly's spine. He calmly spoke in a even monotone voice, "How the fuck do you know its out of my price range? Huh?"

"Joe..." Amanda says as she tries to defuse the situation quickly.

"No Amanda! Where does she get off saying its out of MY price range?" his voice being a little louder than intended.

Amanda steps back and that causes Joe to quickly regretted it, "I'm sorry baby for raising my voice, it wasn't intended for you," he walks over and kisses her forehead. "It's okay, let's just leave" she said quietly.

"What is going on here?" a man's voice asked as he walked into the office where Milly stood and seeing both Joe, who is staring at her and a woman trying to calm him down.

Joe looks over and sees a small elderly gentlemen, "And you are?" he asked in stoned stance.

"I am Mr. Jackson, but people call me Brad" he responded as he tries to hold out his hand.

Joe, looking down at this man's gesture, ignores it and stares at Milly, who has not moved and is frozen in fear.

"Mr. Jackson, my name is Amanda and my boyfriend, Joe, here wanted to know about this log cabin and this lady here told him everything about it, but said it wasn't in his price range," trying to defuse the situation, "And it offended Joe to a point of losing his business."

"Milly! What are you thinking? Why would you tell a potential customer that? We have been trying to sell that place for 2 years and the first person who shows interest in it, you tell them they can't afford it?" Brad asked Milly slight annoyed.

Milly looked around, shaking and trembling. Joe on one end, and Brad, her boss on the other side. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to offend you..." her tiny voice luminated the room.

Joe, finally sighing, turns around and grabs Amanda and starts to walk. Brad stops him, "Please sir, she meant no harm, but I will be more than happy to help you with this place if you will let me."

Joe looked at him and then looked at Milly and then back at him, "Only if she leaves, I don't want to see her face around here. I don't want someone else to go through what I went through just now, best to send her to sensitivity training to better serve your staff and potential clients."

Brad gulps and turns to Milly, "Milly, take the rest of today off and I will talk to you tomorrow about this, okay?" he said as he walks over to her. "Yes, sir" was all she said as she gathered her stuff and walked past them all and out the door.

Brad then turns to Joe and Amanda, "Okay, shall we start this again?" as he shows them their seats once again and to get the paperwork started.

Two hours later, both Joe and Amanda went to pick up DJ from his friends out, they were excited about the place that Joe graciously bought out right. He managed to get the place for under a million dollars for his bad experience.

Amanda goes to get DJ while Joe picks the phone up and texted both Jon and Colby. He wanted to surpise them both by having them come down to see them in the next day and to show off his new place he just got.

After setting that up, he sees DJ running ahead of Amanda and sees Joe standing by the car.

"JOOOOOOOOOOOEY!" he called out. DJ is the only one that can get away with calling Joe Joey, as he hated that name, but from DJ, he made an exception.

"Hey DJ! How are you buddy?" as he catches DJ running towards him. He has missed his buddy so much, but when he sees him, his loneiness for him melts away. He bends down and gives him a big hug.

"Hi Joey! I am doing good! Just got down playing with Everett on the trampoline!" he said excitedly, "When did you get here?" he asked in confusion.

"Oh, I got here a few hours ago, your mom and I wanted to surprise you when I got into town. Did you miss me?" as he stood up and put his arms around DJ's shoulder, walking back to the car.

"Yes I did, so much! I didn't think I would see you for a long time." he said with his sad little eyes, making Joe stop.

"Hey," he said bending back down, "You will see me every chance you get, I can't forget my little homeboy, now can I?" he asked as he looked his his little blue eyes.

DJ smiles and he shakes his head no. "That is what I thought!" he said as he chuckled. He loved this boy more and more each time he sees him. In his heart, he was his, but he wishes he was HIS in everyway, but knows that he isn't. But he quickly shakes his head and opens the door to let DJ get in. Amanda opens the other door to get in as she watched her two men bond again. How she misses them two together, after Kevin, it was hard for DJ to connect with any guys, but with Joe, Jon and Colby, it was pretty easy. It was like they took him in as one of their own and that meant the world to her. DJ was pretty hurt over Kevin not being around as much considering he was DJ's only father figure he had for 6 years. When he left to be with the town biggest whore, he hadn't been around much, only for occasional fuck fest, but since meeting Joe, she let it be known to Kevin that their sexual conquest was no more. After that, she has been tested twice for the last 6 months to make sure she was clean and ready. And just last week, she got her test results that she has a clean bill of health.

Now DJ has taken to all three men and she wanted to make sure that he wouldn't get hurt again. With DJ having Aspergers Syndrome, it made those three more protective than they have been. They literally check in with her everyday to make sure that he was doing okay and that no parents or other children were giving him problems. They don't want to see him hurt like that again. And so far, they have kept their word.

Joe starting the truck brought Amanda out of her thoughts, "Ready babe?" as he makes sure him and DJ had their sealbelts on.

Amanda smiles, "Yes honey, I am ready." she said as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Okay, let's go for a drive and see what we have in store!" As he pulled out of the driveway and headed to his new place that he can't wait to share.

**A/N: this was a filler chapter to make way for the next couple of chapters so I am sorry if it sucks :( but reviews are welcome as always! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks again for your interest in the story, even if you are lurking! ;) Also want to thank ya'll for the reviews, follows and favorites, they do mean a lot to me, so please keep them coming! Well, enough of the chit chat, enjoy!**

_Chapter 17:_

**Two weeks later:**

A lot has happened in the last two weeks since Joe bought the place. After showing DJ and Amanda the new house, Joe surprised them by having Colby and Jon show up to help with anything they needed for the new place.

Jon and Colby fought over who got the bigger bedroom downstairs, since it was gonna be their pad when they visit, but they lost out to DJ, who beat them in a tournament of champion round of video game. In truth, they wouldn't have had it any other way as he holds a special place in their hearts. Who knew a young man like DJ would melt the hearts of two anti child's heart? Not they didn't like children, its just that they never really connected with any of them, but with DJ, it seems like he found a way to break that mold and because of that, whenever they see small, medium and even teenagers, they make it a point to go to them first and sign autographs, take pics and/or simple hug or high five them, before dealing with screaming fangirls and boys. They realize that the kids is truly what makes their job that they do special and that they are role models in what they do. And for that, they owe DJ the love and thanks in their hearts.

As for Joe and Amanda, things were looking pretty good. He gave her his credit card, after calling them and saying there will be some huge purchases and that his girlfriend will be making those purchase so that they knew his card wasn't stolen. He wanted Amanda to make his place very homey for his visits. As reluctant as she is, he assured her that he trusted her with whatever she bought to make the place as comfortable as possible.

"Are you sure about this Joe? I mean, I have never really decorated someone else's house, not even my parents," she sighs as she looks through the furniture catalog that was sitting on the kitchen counter.

Joe came up behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist, making her lean into his chisled chest. "Baby girl, I do trust you, make this your pet project while I am on the road, so that the next time I come by, I can be surprised by what you have done. Let your artisitic vision show through."

"I just don't want to pick out something that you will later find appaulling, you know? I know what I like, but it may not be the same taste as you and I don't want you to resent me for spending the money for it. It will just break my heart if you come here and thing it is the ugliest set of furniture you have ever seen," she replied softly.

"Honey, I don't see you picking some sort of Goth type mythical crap, or painting the place orange and yellow. But I do see you picking your own little touches to remind me that you are also here with me. Just dont be so hard on yourself and trust that you will do a great job on this. Just believe in yourself to know you can do this." he said, holding her tightly.

Amanda then leans up, breaking Joe's hold as she turns around and faces him, "What have I done to deserve such a wonderful man like you?" as she leans in for a sweet and soft kiss.

"The question is, what did I do to deserve you baby?" breaking the kiss and leaning his forehead to hers. "You have made me the happiest I have been in a long time and I thank you for that. Just know you are always in my heart." he smiles as he pulls her closer into a hug.

"Oh good grief, there they go again!" Seth said rolling his eyes as he, Jon and DJ come up the stairs from their 'Men Cave', "Will ya give it a rest already?" as he playfully slaps Joe, who was still holding Amanda around her waist.

"Yeah Joe, we do have a young soon to be teenager who doesn't need to see that!"Jon piped up as he shield's the boy's eyes.

"I am not a baby Uncle Colby and Uncle Jon! I have seen them kiss before, although it IS gross though!" DJ said as he moves Jon's hand and sticks his tongue out at the both of them.

"Well, if you three are done harassing both me and my beautiful lady here, it is almost time to get dinner as we do have a lot to work to do in the next few days before we head back. Who is hungry for takeout?" he asked as he releases Amanda and gets a phone book.

"I am for pizza!" said Colby as he sits down at the small temporary table in the kitchen.

"I want Chinese food!" said Jon as he joins Colby.

"I want chicken nuggets and fries! cried DJ as he goes and sits on Jon's lap.

Joe and Amanda looks at each other, shaking their heads at the three boys all wanting something different.

"How about get just get them all?" Joe suggested as he flips through the white pages to find a place that delivers all three.

"That is fine was us, huh boys?" joked Jon as he shows his pearly whites along with Colby and DJ, who also plastered their teeth grin.

"Okay, let's get it started," Joe said as he chuckled while Amanda gets the dishes set out.

After dinner and everyone was settling down, both Joe and Amanda headed to the master bedroom, while Colby, Jon and DJ went back downstairs to proceed with their rounds of video games to keep them busy.

The master bedroom was as big as Amanda's trailer. One the one side, it has a huge California King bed with bedpost that reached the ceiling. The tip of the posts has a sheer white material that came to the center of the headboard, making it look like a castle. One the left side of the bed, was the bathroom. It had a 7 by 7 shower space with four different kinds of shower heads and come on at different kinds of music. On the other side of the bathroom, was the toilet and the jacuzzi style claw tub that was big enough for two people to sit in comfortably. In the middle was the dual counter top with two sinks in it. it was in beige and cream color white.

The right side of the bed was the sliding glass door to the huge deck that overlooked the road down below. Looking out, you could see moutains upon mountains glowing under the sky that is starting to darken.

In front of the bed, is the fireplace that is decorated in old style red bricks that has a mantel that has enough room to set pictures and flowers on it. There is a place to put a bear skin rug in front and a fire with just enough light to luminate that room softly. It really was Amanda's dream of how she wanted to live for the rest of her life with the man she would love forever. She just didn't think it would ever happen in this lifetime. Slowly, a single tear starts to fall down her cheek.

"What's wrong baby girl? Why are you crying?" Joe asked as he faced her by the window.

"Nothing, really...it is just stupid notion I guess." she said, kinda chuckling trying to wipe more tears that are threatening to fall.

"No, come on Amanda, what has got you quiet and tearful?" He commanded softly, knowing it would help her talk a little more.

Sighing, knowing he wasn't gonna let this go, she finally spoke up a little. "I guess I am waking up to see if this is a dream. I mean, this bedroom is what I have been dreaming it would look like for so many years, you know? I am scared that it is too good to be true and I am just waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Baby girl, this isn't a dream, this is as real as it gets. You deserve all this and so much more and if you let me, I will make sure all your dream comes true. This is just the start of what is to come in both our lives." he saids with total confidence.

Joe turns Amanda around to face him, taking her hands into his, "You don't realize how much you and DJ mean to me now. This past 6 1/2 almost 7 months has been the best time of my life and I wouldn't trade ANY moment of it for anything in the world. Don't you realize how much you mean to me now?"

Amanda looking at Joe, nodding no softly.

"Baby, you mean so much to me, its like I can't live without you in it. You are my sun, my moon, my air that I breathe, my reason for waking up every morning and going to bed every night. Every night on the road, the three of us talks about you and DJ non stop. You brought such happiness into my life I didn't know existed, not even with Melissa. I can't tell you how many times I have thanked God for bringing you into my life. But its true, I really thank him every damn day and night. I don't know what I would do if anything was to ever happen to you or DJ. But baby, I love you so much, yes, I LOVE you and I honestly can't wait to see where we go from here." he said as tears started to fall from his grey eyes.

Amanda stood there, speechless... "_he LOVES her?_" she thought.

"Say something baby girl...please say something...please" he whispers as he leans his forehead to hers.

Amanda, letting more tears fall at the words he just said, finally responded, "You don't know how happy you really have made me Joe. I don't deserve you, honestly, but I am glad that it was you that saved me that night. You have no idea how much I have dreamed about you. After meeting you and being around you, I can honestly say that you are, without a doubt, the most honest, sincere, caring, loving man I have ever met. You came into my life when I needed you the most. I never thought in a million years that I would find myself with you, but I have and I wouldn't trade it for the world. DJ and I are blessed to have you three in our lives. DJ loves Jon and Colby so much and you, well, you seem to have made an impression on him as well. You have shown that no matter what, you do what you say you are gonna do, and for that, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I didn't thing my heart would slowly heal to love again, but it has, and yes Joe, I love you too. More than you will ever know, I love you. These past few months I have felt more alive than since DJ was born. I have you to thank for that. As God as my witness, you are it for me."

After Amanda finished, he put his hands on her cheeks as Amanda did with her hands while still leaning on each other's foreheads. Tears falling down were no tears of sadness, but tears of happiness and renewal for the life that is now whole again.

Joe finally breaks away and looks into Amanda's eyes, seeing the love that she has for him, he leans in and places the softess kiss on her lips that she almost didn't realize was real. She then snakes her arms around his neck and brings his kiss in more, she invites his tongue into hers as she opens hers slightly to let him know its okay. He then snakes around her waist, pulling her closer as his tongue finally invades her mouth, tasting everything about her, right there.

After a few minutes of no oxygen betweent the two, they finally break apart and again places their foreheads together, Joe speaks up.

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow night, I have already arranged it to where the guys will take DJ to your place for the night so that we can have this place to ourselves. And before you say anything, your place is gonna work for now so I don't care if its not the best right now, I just want you to myself for the night, no ands, ifs, or buts about it, okay?" he said as he tries to catch his breath.

"Okay hunky bunny, I can't wait." Was all she said as they continued to stand there with the brightness of the moon shining down on them through the windows.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this and let me know what you think! Love reading the reviews from everyone! Stay tuned! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows and favored of this story. I noticed there was over 400 views for this story in two days, those that haven't reviewed, I would love to hear from you! Hope ya'll are enjoying it so far!**

_Chapter 18:_

Amanda walked up to the newly bought place of Joe's after a long day at work. She was informed by Jon and Colby by texts that she needed to go straight to Joe's after she got off work with no questions about it. DJ was gonna stay with them at her place for the night so there wouldn't be any worries about anything. She sighed, feeling exhausted as she had to do 17 rooms since they were shorthanded. _"I really need some time alone, I need to just soak in a tub and then go to sleep."_ She thought as she gets to the door, there, she sees a note posted on the front the read:

_**Welcome baby girl to a night you will never forget. Follow the instructions perceisly as I have worded them. Now, open the door...**_

She did as she was instructed to do and opened the door, what she saw left her speechless...

There was a long line of white and red rose petals leading from the door to the staircase, as she follows, she looks around, everything is in order, once she gets to the staircase, there is a note attached with her name on it. She picks it up, her heart pounding hard and fast, slowly opens it up and she reads...

_**If you are reading this note, then you are doing what you are suppose to do, now, follow the rose petals up to the stairs to the top and then head to the master bedroom.**_

Amanda, trying to find her breath from the anticipation of what is happening, slowly climbes up the stairs to the top, as instructed. She then takes a few steps to the master bedroom, which is slightly to the right, and sees another note. She smiles to herself, wondering at the same time, what is going on. She takes the note off the door and opens it up...

_**Now, open the door and head straight into the bathroom, oh, and make sure you strip your clothes off by the bathroom door before heading inside.**_

She does as she is instructed to do and opens the door to the bedroom, she walks in and to her surprise, sees nothing out of the ordinary, but she walks over to the bathroom door and strips down. She then heads inside the bathroom and she is stopped dead in her tracks.

The bathtub has bubbles with candles upon candles lighting up around it. The rose petals are surrounding the tub as well as a glass of white wine sitting on a little stand next to it. She is absolutely shocked that this was all in front of her, what she has been dreaming all her life. A small tear falls as she steps closer to the tub. Gently wiping the tear away, leaving her hair up, she slowly climbs in and much to her surprise, the water is just the way she likes it. She slowly sits down and lets the bubbles enlope her to her head. It felts so good right now against her sore muscles from today's work. She takes a washcloth, folds it up and lays it on the back of the tub so she could lay against it. Never in her life as she ever thought she would live this dream, he is going through a lot to spoil her and she could never repay him for what he has done for her.

Not sure how long she had her eyes closed, she opens them up and sees a note beside her by the glass of wine. _"How the hell did I not see him or hear him?"_ She thought as she picks up both the glass and the note. She sips the wine, puts it down and opens the letter...

_**You looks beautiful laying in that tub. Took everything I had not to attack you right there, but you needed to relax and to enjoy yourself for a bit. I hope that everything as been to your satifaction so far. When you are done, dry off, but stay in your towel. Then come out to the bedroom by the fireplace.**_

She closes the letter and puts it by the glass. She gets up and quickly grabs a towel that is hanging by the tub. She wraps herself after drying off and proceeds to the bedroom. She is stopped dead in her tracks as she walks in.

There are rose petals EVERY where. She knows there weren't here when she first showed up, but the place was luminating with candles and roses all over the place. She looks around and sees two big bear rugs by the fireplace with a bowl of grapes and two glasses of wine, along with a note, sitting on a tray by the rugs.

"Oh my God", she whispers as she slowly walks to where she needed to be. She has no idea that after telling him her dream, that he would actually make this come true. Tears forming again as she bends slightly to retrieve the note, shaking slightly, she opens the note...

_**I hope you enjoy your little escapade that I have set up for you. For your final instruction, turn around...**_

She closes the letter and slowly turns around...what she saw damn near made her buckle...

There, stood Joe, in a silk red robe with his hair down, wet, like in his character, holding a single red tulip, her favorite flower, in his hand. Looking at her with desire, he moves closer to where she was. Without saying a word, he leans in and softly kisses her lips.

Careful to not get into it too quickly, he breaks away from her for a moment.

"I trust you like what you saw baby girl?" he whispers in her ear, making her almost melt right there.

"Joe...I don't know what to say-"

Joe cuts her off with his finger to her mouth, "shhhhhhh", he says as she turns her around.

"This night is about you and me. The night I have been waiting to share with you for a long time. The night that we officially begin our lives together as one." he says as he nips at her earlobe.

She starts to moan at the sensation that his mouth sets on her. Dropping the tulip, he takes his hands and starts at her shoulder and slowly and methodacially traces down her arms, sending goosebumps appear, all the while he starts to kiss the nape of her neck, sending her mind elsewhere. She starts to lean into the kiss as he starts to slowly use his tongue to trace down her back to where the towel stops him. He reaches around her chest and pulls the towel apart.

"Don't need this anymore baby girl," he says as he continues to use his tongue to trace down further to the mid of her back. She starts to moans in anticipation as he continues his assault.

"So beautiful, just so beautiful," as he takes his hands and squeezes her ass, making her yelp in pleasure.

"Spread your legs some of me" he commanded in a soft voice.

She obliges and spreads them a little so she doesn't lose her balance.

Joe, with desire sparkling from his eyes, licks his lips as he takes his hands and gently traces them up her legs, making her jerk some from the instensity of his touch.

He continues until he gets to her soft spot and gently blows on her area, making her damn near buckle as she was starting to drip from her wetness.

"You are so ready baby girl, aren't you?" he asked as she bit her lips to keep from wanting to scream.

"Answer me" in his character's voice without being too demanding.

"Joe, please...oh god..." she moans as he takes one finger and starts to work his way into her pussy.

Almost losing her balance, she barely heard Joe. "I've got you baby, you won't fall. Just feel what I am doing, okay?"

Leaning her head back some, she whispers, "Yes".

He starts to pump his finger inside her, knowing how tight she is, slowly puts in a second finger to expand some, making her start to thrust. Smiling at her willingness to him, he takes the fingers out and licks her juices that was starting to form. The coolness hits her as she struggles to breath again.

He stands back up and turns her around. He lays her down on the rugs and starts to spread her legs open.

"I believe it is dessert time for me, don't you?" he asked as he arched one brow while smirking.

Before she could answer, she felt the hotness on her pussy that damn near made her scream his name. He starts to suck on her clit hard as she grabs his hair to help rub her pussy harder. Normally he wouldn't let any woman touch his hair during sex, but with Amanda, it was different, it wasn't sex, it was making love to her, and she had all the access to his hair he wanted. He just hopes he finds no bald spots when they are done.

She starts to clutch her muscles to close her legs, but Joe, with his strength, kept them open. This was his meal to feast on and he was gonna make sure that she felt every single nerve in her pussy. He licked her clit as he stuck his tongue in her hole, making her thrust upward.

He releases her legs to stick his fingers inside her while he sucked her clit. She wraps them around his head to bring him closer to her. She starts to thrust upward, rubbing herself into his face, with her juices starting to spill out. She tenses up, knowing she is going to explode at any time.

"Joe, I am gonna cum! Fuck!" she seethes as he continues his torture while she pulls his hair with both her hands.

Without stopping, he sucks harder as he grabs her ass and pulls them up to his face as he sits on his knees. Amanda releases his hair and grabs the corners of the rugs, thrusting into his tongue. He can feel the walls closing in as she finally screams his name as her orgasm hits her hard. He licking and sucking up all her juices while she comes down from her orgasmic high.

"Take might wonderful...so sweet and tangy if I do say so myself." as he licks his lips after letting her legs go.

As she tries to get her mind back to normal, Joe takes his robe off, never taking his eyes off of her, revealing his huge member that stood straight up. She watches as he pulls open a condom and slowly rolls it on his hard dick. He then lays down on her and slowly kisses her, having her taste herself on his lips. She opens her mouth, letting his tongue meet hers with the hunger that never have felt before. They kissed hard, not letting oxygen in between them as she wraps her legs around him, letting him know she was ready for him. They finally break a part, needing air back into their lungs.

He whispers into her ear, "You ready for me baby girl? Tell me you are ready for me. I need to be inside of you now" as he nips her ear.

Struggling to find her voice, she responds, "Yes Joe, I am ready for you baby. Please let me feel you..." as she lifts her hips to let him know she was ready for him.

He then sits back up and spreads her legs open again. He positions himself at her entrance and looks at her again for reassurance. She nods as he slowly pushes himself inside her.

"Holy fuck you are tight baby, but you feel so fucking good too," he seethes through his breath as he continues to push into her until he is fully inside of her. He feels her walls stretching to accomidate him and holds that spot for a moment. He knows that if he moves right now, he will come hard and he doesn't want to yet.

Amanda then starts to thrust upward to let him know he can continue. He then lays back down on top of her as he start to slowly move inside her. She wraps her legs around his waist as well as her arms around his neck as she arches back. He notices that her breasts are within mouth length and puts his mouth on one nipple, making her eyes roll in the back of her head. Loving how its making her feel, he moves to the other nipple and tugs on it, making her moan loudly. All the while he is still moving inside her.

She moves her hands down his back and rubs her nails across his shoulder blades, making him growl. "Don't start that or this will be done too quick. I need to feel you for a moment baby. I want to make you cum multiple times cause this is about me making you feel fucking good." as he hits her spot continuously.

"Joe! Fuck me, I' fixing to cum!" she screamed as he thrusts became harder and harder.

"THEN. FUCKING. CUM!" he roared in her ears as he needled into her neck and bites down.

That did it for her, she screamed his name so loudly, thought the windows were gonna shatter, but damn if he didn't love hearing his name come out of her mouth when he came hard after hitting her g spot over and over again.

He gets on his elbows and puts his sweaty forehead to hers and pounds his dick inside her pussy relently. He felt his balls hitting the back of her ass as he feel her building back up for another earth shattering orgasm. He was gonna make sure she was throughly made loved and fucked to. He hit her spot again and her juices come all over his dick, making thrusting inside her deep easier.

He is loving how her body is reacting to his touch, never has a woman ever responded to the mere touch that both his mouth and dick made. Don't get him wrong, he had no problem getting woman to do things for him, but it was never for their satifaction, only his. With Amanda, he was all about making sure she was pleasured in every way.

After another orgasm from her, he could feel the walls clutching him hard, knowing his time is almost here.

A few more hard pounding thrusts, he screamed as she milked his juices into the condom, squeezing him dry to every last drop.

After his orgasmic high, he flops lightly on top of Amanda as they both recover enough to catch their breaths.

"Damn woman, that was amazing love making we just had!" he said, still trying to find his breathing again. "We can NOT wait that long to do this again, I don't think I can now that I know I fit inside you perfectly."

Amanda chuckled as she tries to find her voice, "Thank you Joe, that was truly amazing, everything I have ever dreamed of and more, and yes, we can't go that long without you inside me. It would be a crime against humanity if that happens again."

Joe gets up on his elbows again and looks right at Amanda.

"I love you Amanda, please don't ever forget that."

"I love you too Joe, more than you could possibly know," she said looking into his desired grey eyes.

He then bends down and kisses her, awaking their emotions up again that they thought exhausted them. Never breaking their kisses, they continued to make love over and over again throughout the night.

**Hope this chapter met up to your standards, because now the drama of the secrets will start coming out. But I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter and that I didn't disappoint! Please read and review and let me know what you think! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you for your interest in the story. Love the reviews so I look forward to more if you all can tell me what you think! I know the love scene wasnt exceptional, but I hope ya'll enjoy it as much as I could give you on your imagination. Again, thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. :)**

_Chapter 19:_

Amanda woke up the next morning on the big California King that was in Joe's bedroom. Replaying last night's event, it was truly everything she wished for and more. Looking over beside her with his arm laying on her stomach, she smiles at the man who looks so peaceful when he is sleeping. His long black hair lays across his face as if it was hiding a big secret. She smiles at the thought that she shared her inner most trust with a man that she has no doubt falling in love with. He was gentle and attentive with her. Something she craved so much in her life.

She slowly moves his arm to his side as she struggles to sit up and wrap herself as she tries to move out of bed. He stirs a little before settling down again. She carefully and quietly strays from the bed and goes to the bathroom for a much needed relief of her bladder.

After she is done with her business, she goes to the sink to wash her face. She looks at herself in the mirror and realizes she has a bad case of fucked up sex hair. Chuckling, she goes over to the shower and turns it on, feeling that after the all night sex sessions, she needed to feel clean again and not smell like sweaty sex perfume the sell at Wal Mart.

She goes into the shower after releasing the sheets she had herself wrapped in, and lets the water cascade on her body, the water feels good on her face and breasts. As she gets the shampoo to lather up for her hair, she feels two sets of strong hands wrap around her waist to pull her closer, making her jump a little.

"I woke up, reached for you to bring you closer and you weren't by my side baby girl. I should bite your neck for that..." he growled sensually in her ear, making her drop the bottle that was in her hands.

"I'm sorry baby, I just wanted to take a shower before you woke up so I could feel refresh," she whispered as she tries to keep her breathing under control.

"Trying to wash all the sex we did off, huh?" he asked as he starts to nibble on her neck, slowly going into sucking mode, as if he is marking his territory. "What am I gonna do with you baby girl? Hmmm?"

Before she could respond, he turns her around and crashes his lips to hers, hard, as if he was hungry for breakfast and she was the main dish on the menu. She responded by putting her arms around his neck and brings him in closer as if there was no room to breathe. Carefully, he picks her up and puts her against the wall, still devouring her every taste of her mouth and tongue. With the wall holding her up, he takes his member and without warning of foreplay, thrusts into her hard, making her scream his name into his mouth. When she starts to move her hips, he understood to mean he could start to thrusts fast and hard into her deeply. He moves his mouth from her lips to her neck and bites down on her collerbone, hard enough to leave a little blood wound for him to lick afterwards. She yelps in both pain and pleasure at the thought of him marking her to make her his forever. He feels her starting to build up around his dick, letting him know she was extremely close to letting it go all over him.

"Come on baby, I feel you are ready to let it go, cum with me, as I am so close," he whispers loudly in her ear, making her tremble more.

With a few more thrusts that goes deep into her body, she screams his name as she comes all over his dick, hard. A few minutes later, he roars her name as her walls completely squeezes his seeds dry into her.

Standing there for a few minutes, trying to catch their breaths, their forehead touches as she brings her hand to his face. "Good morning hunky bunny..."

"Morning my beautiful queen, I just needed to have you as I can never get enough of you now, " he said in between breathes.

She smiles as she untangles her legs from his waist and he gently lets her down. "It's okay baby, I can't get enough of you either," she said as she winked.

Joe chuckled as he moves the wet hair from her face, "Let's get cleaned up before the boys show up".

She smiles and nods in agreement and they both lather up to clean up for the day.

2 Hours later, Amanda and Joe were fixing some lunch when the boys showed up. Coming in the door, both Amanda and Joe could hear both Colby and Jon talking up a storm with DJ not too far behind them, laughing at what was happening.

"I told you not to play that damn game with him! Now you lost the bet to him and we both have to pay for it!" Colby said to Jon while DJ went over to where his mom and Joe were.

"How the fuck was I to know he could kick my ass at Sonic the Hedgehog game! I have played that game for the past 10 years and never lost to a kid!" Jon said running his hands through his hair.

"At least I didn't lost the bet or yours would have been worse!" said Colby chuckling.

"HEY! Watch your mouth around my son Jon and you too Colby!" Amanda spoke up as Joe looked on in confusion. "What the hell is this all about?"

Colby and Jon looked at Amanda before sighing. They both looked at each other before speaking. They aren't sure how they were gonna live this one down. But Colby was the first to speak up.

"Well, it seems to me that we have a certified gamer on our hands," he said, "And it seems that that certified gamer is your son. It was never mentioned that he could kick anyone's ass in video games."

Amanda looks down at DJ, who now looks kinda sad. She doesn't know what to think yet, but lets Colby continue.

"DJ and Jon had a bet going for Sonic the Hedgehog. Jon thought it was an easy win for him since no one has ever beaten him before. Well, DJ gave him a run for his money and ended up beating him easily and it hasn't really sat well with Jon since then."

"Well, what was the bet? And you never asked how good in video games he was, he has been playing since he was 3!" Amanda asked as she bends down to hold DJ close, who by now, has turned to hide his face. "And it couldn't have been that bad!"

"Really Amanda?" Jon asked harshly.

"Watch your tone Jon, and what I mean is, lose the tone", Joe said calmly while glaring at both Jon and Colby. "What was the damn bet that has you so pissed off and DJ hiding his face from you two?"

Jon sighs as he realizes his harshness towards Amanda. "I'm sorry Amanda, it wasn't really that bad, just not use to losing to a smart kid is all. Kinda killed my guy card in a way." He responded. "But the bet was if I beat DJ, he had to dress as The Miz for Halloween, but if I lost, Colby to dress up as Sonic the Hedgehog himself, and I have to dress up as Super Mario".

"I'm sorry Uncle Colby and Uncle Jon. It was suppose to be for fun," DJ said softly. But before Amanda could respond, Dj releases her and runs to his bedroom, UPstairs, leaving both Amanda and Joe pissed off, and Colby and Jon feeling like shit.

Amanda walks up to them looks at both Colby and Jon in the eyes. Her coldness was enough to scare the shit out of both of them. "I hope you both are fucking happy. You hurt the one person who would have done anything for you two. Something I didn't think you two would have EVER done to him. You seriously gonna be upset over a bet that was just for fun? Seriously? You two make me fucking sick right now. You knew damn well how sensitive he is and for him to open up to you two like he did was meant to be special. Well, now I know how you two really feel about him. He is just a young man who just wanted to have some fun, but you two blew it out of fucking proportion, well, you two can kiss my fucking ass for all I care. How DARE you treat him like that? And over a fucking game of all things!"

"Am-" Jon started to say until Amanda cut him off. "Don't even say a fucking word to me right now. I am so fucking mad at you two that its not even funny. That boy upstairs didn't deserve the treatment he got from you two today. But again, I hope you two are fucking happy with yourselves because I am sure am not. You two acted like two fucking 5 year olds throwing a temper tantrum over nothing." She said in a coldness voice. "Ugh, I can't stand the sight of you two right now, you both just flat out disgust me." And with that, she turned to Joe.

"I am going to check on DJ, these two better be out of my fucking sight when I came back down".

And before Joe could say anything, she turned and went upstairs, hoping to soothe over the hurt that was bestowed upon her son.

After Amanda left, the three were alone in the kitchen. Colby was the first to speak up.

"Fuck man, I feel like fucking shit right now. I hadn't realize that we sounded like fucking spoiled brats to a kid that did nothing to us but loved us."

"I know what you mean Colby," said Jon as he looks down, refusing to look at anyone. "It really wasn't a big deal about the bet, it was spending time with our nephew who adore the shit out of us. And what the fuck did we do? Hurt him in a way that I never wanted to see him hurt. I did the one thing I swore from my own fucking childhood that I would never do, hurt another child for no reason at all."

Joe, watching the whole thing unfold, only wanted to go upstairs and comfort both Amanda and his buddy DJ. He is throughly pissed off at the two people that meant the world to him until Amanda and DJ come into his lives. He notices Colby and Jon now looking at him with remorse in their eyes.

Colby goes to speak up first, "Joe-"

"I don't want to hear it Colby, not even from you either Jon. You both have disappointed me greatly today. I am so fucking mad at you two that I make the damn grizzly bear look like a fucking puppy. I hope you two pull your heads out of your asses and figure this shit out. For now, get your asses downstairs in YOUR place and don't let us see your sorry asses until we leave tomorrow. Got it?" he said in a calm voice that made them both think its the tide before the storm brewing.

With that, Joe turned and went upstairs leaving both Colby and Jon to think about their actions that could have cost them their friendship with a young man who stole their hearts the first day they met him.

**A/N: I know a lot of you don't like DJ very much, I wanted to show that he is human and is a little older than what you thought I portrayed him as. I hope this chapter makes up for it and that you all have a better understanding of him. He does have Asperger's as well as my son. So I know how to write him in that aspect. Can't wait for the reviews, please let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Only got 4 reviews for the last two chapters so I have been thinking that I may put this on hold for a while, don't know yet, but I am not feeling very motivated right now. On to the next chapter.**

_Chapter 20:_

Amanda softly entered DJ's room after the little confrontation with both Colby and Jon. The sight she saw broke her heart. There he was, laying down, facing the window, seeing little trembles from his body indicating he has been crying. She walks over to his bed and gently sits beside him, rubbing his legs.

"DJ, bubbe, I am so sorry about what happened," she quietly said, "Come here and let me take those tears away."

DJ slowly looks over at his mom. He wipes his eyes from the tears that has been flowing for the last few minutes. He gets up and slides over into his mother's arms.

"Why do they hate me so much? Did I do something so bad mom?" he asked heartbroken.

That question shattered her heart into a million pieces. After Kevin and Dave, he had been hurt enough and through it all, he still had love in his heart to give. This just tore him up and her as well. Fighting tears from her eyes because she hated seeing her little boy hurt, she spoke up.

"Bubbe, they don't hate you at all. They were just upset because they didn't think a young smart man like you would beat them. They are just acting like like 5 year olds. Honestly, you didn't do anything wrong. If anything, they are in the wrong, not you. Don't ever think you did anything to anyone. It was suppose to be all good and fun and they blew it out of porportion. It wasn't you fault and I hope you realize that."

"I just want them to love me mom. Why is that so hard? Am I that bad of a person? Why can't I be normal?"

Amanda just held on to DJ as he cried into her arms. She hasn't felt this helpless in a long time. Tears flowing down her face as her little boy's heart is broken. Before she could respond, she looks up and sees Joe standing there, sorrow in his face. He walks over to both of them, but more in front of DJ.

"DJ, buddy, look at me please," Joe pleaded. DJ reluctaly looks up at Joe with red stained eyes. "Never think you did anything wrong. You are NOT a bad person at all. You are different because you are special. Your mom loves you with all her heart. I love you as my own in the short amount of time I have been in your life. And yes, both Colby and Jon, as stubborn and pigheaded as they are, they love you too. You may not know it, but you have impacted our lives for the better and those who can't see it, well, that's on them. Don't change who you are, okay?"

"I just don't like myself very much Joe, I feel stupid for making that bet. I just thought it was for fun. I didn't mean to make them mad at me." he softly spoke as Joe and Amanda listened.

Joe sighs as anger for both Joe and Colby rises inside his chest, but at the same time, his heart hurts for DJ. He truly didn't deserve this at all. He gets up off his knees and sits by DJ. He puts his arms around his shoulder as Amanda releases him into his care.

"You are not stupid DJ, don't EVER let me hear you say that. You are a smart boy who loves video games. So what if you won? Just shows that they aren't as mature as you are. They may be my boys, but you are MY buddy and no one will replace that in my heart," he pointed to his chest near his heart, "Just know that you are very special to us. You can never be replaced in our heart. We love you for YOU."

DJ looks down and wraps his arms around Joe's waist. Joe returns it by hugging him hard. DJ looks up at him and through the tears, manages a small smile.

"There is my smile that I wanted to see..." he said as he looks down at DJ's tear stained face. He will do whatever it takes to make sure he never sees that look again. He will protect him from any kind of hurt that comes his way. In truth, he will lay his life on the line for DJ. That is how he knew right then and there, that this is HIS son, may not be biologically, but in his heart. After losing his daughter, Kami Leoni, 5 years ago, DJ was slowly replacing that empty spot in his heart that he thought would never be filled. DJ was becoming pretty much his life and he wants it to stay that way.

All the while this was going on, both Colby and Jon snuck upstairs outside DJ's room. Listening to DJ crying and talking the way he did just damn near killed both of them. They didn't realize just how badly they really hurt him from being flat out stupid over a bet that wasn't even that big of a deal. Both of them were wiping there faces from the tears that were flowing from their eyes after listening to Joe talk to DJ as a father would a son. Knowing that Joe lost his daughter, DJ was the closest he had to having a child of his own. They knew how protective he was, hell, they were just as protective of him as uncles. Deciding they couldn't listen anymore, they quietly went back downstairs to their man cave den.

"We truly fucked up Colby, I mean, we FUCKED up with DJ," Jon said as he threw himself down on the couch and put his face in his hands.

Colby came over and sat next to Jon, trying to find the words of comfort, but couldn't think of any. "I know we did. I am not sure if he would ever forgive us for this. I mean, it wasn't a big deal and we blow it out of proportion. We knew he could play, we have been playing him for the past 6 months! That young man is hurting because of our stupidity!"

Jon leans back and takes a deep breath with his eyes close. He needed to find a way to amend this with DJ and not just the Halloween costume, but something else. He just didn't know how. He should've known better because of how he grew up himself. He had a shitty childhood and never had someone to care about him. Grew up around drugs and alcoholic mother who slept with different men every night. He made a vow to himself as he got older that no child he came in contact with was ever gonna feel the way he did. And now, he broke that promise, to a boy that was practically his nephew. How can he live this down now? How the hell was he gonna make this up to him? Suddenly, tears started coming down his face again as he realize that no matter what, DJ was gonna hate him.

Colby leans on the end of the couch with his head on his hand. Growing up in a fairly decent family, he has never been treated badly. His parents raised him to be respectful to everyone. He had a lot of friends growing up. He was the one that always had a kind word for anyone. If he saw a kid alone at his school, he was the first person to go up and introduce himself. He made it a point to make sure no one felt alone around him. It didn't matter who you were, he would be friends with you no matter what. And now look what happened. His parents would have been so disappointed in him for what he did to a young man like DJ. He is sensitive just like he was and still is. If anything, he should have stood up like a man and been matured about it. This made him feel worse than dog shit turning white. How was he gonna make this up to him? DJ has always made him feel special and look how he made HIM feel! He too, felt tears coming down his face as he realizes that DJ would possible never talk to him again. His heart hurt to much to think about that.

While they were on the couch facing the TV, DJ comes down the stairs. After talking to both Joe and his mom, he decided that he wanted to come down and make them feel better. He comes around the couch and in front of both Colby and Jon, seeing the tears coming down with their eyes close, he spoke one word that jolted them open.

"Hi" he said shyly.

They both look at DJ, afraid to move until DJ stepped forward and in between them. He grabbed them both and hugged them. HARD. and said these three words...

"I forgive you"

They both hugged him back and let the tears flow, each saying how sorry they were for acting the way they did. Only DJ could make two men bawl like little babies, he really doesn't understand the power he really has over these two, he doesn't realize that along with Joe, these other two men would literally lay their life on the line for him. They love him that much and they mean that much to them. He doesn't have any hate in his heart, all he knows is the love he has and the innocence that goes a long with it.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter. Story is far from over, still got a ways to go.**


End file.
